A Different Introduction
by AJ Granger
Summary: What would happen if someone else provided Harry's introduction to the wizarding world? Harry Potter and Septima Vector
1. Chapter 1

**A Different Introduction**

Chapter 1: A Special Request

Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall sat at her desk at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was a thin woman, in her mid sixties, and dressed in a green tartan plaid dress. Her dark hair was pulled neatly back into a bun, and her rectangular shaped spectacles sat squarely on her face adding to her serious expression. Parchment and scrolls lay neatly stacked upon her desk, along with two bottles of ink and two quills. In addition to her deputy headmistress duties, she taught transfiguration and served as the Head of Gryffindor House. She was an unerringly tidy and strict woman, who enjoyed teaching and found she had a knack for paperwork even if she did not always care to do it. Over her many years of teaching she had grown fond of several students, and always enjoyed seeing her former Gryffindor students at the school or while out in the wizarding world. Her warm, hazel eyes reviewed the notes before her and added some additional notes at the end. She kept a meticulous schedule, writing in appointments and additional notes to make her often hectic schedule easier. As such, she had begun to notice a troubling trend regarding one particular appointment. She now knew the problem had not just existed for the last several months, but had apparently gone on for years, unnoticed by her, and the thought bothered her greatly.

With a sigh, she carefully dried the ink on her new notes, and then placed the notes to the side of her desk. This September, Harry Potter would be returning to the magical world to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As overseeing the letters sent to each student regarding the coming year was one of her responsibilities, she knew that Harry Potter's Hogwarts letter would be going out soon, and she wondered about how well the young man was doing at his relatives home. Albus had dismissed her concerns that day nearly ten years ago, insisting that they leave young Harry Potter at his muggle relatives' home. Minerva had not been impressed with them, and had questioned Albus over the years as to how Harry was doing. He always insisted the boy was doing well. Minerva wanted to confirm this for herself. She looked back down at the papers on her desk. Apparently, she had meant to check on young Harry multiple times as reflected by her old calendars and notes, and each time something had prevented her from following through with it. The notes she had reviewed yet again documented her musings about that, and she had finally acknowledged that perhaps Albus had done something to cause that particular reaction. What she did not understand, was why? Why would someone not want her to check in on the child? This time, she intended to follow through on her desire to check on Harry Potter. A knock sounded at her door interrupting her thoughts, and she smiled at her own cunning plan to circumvent whatever it was that prevented her from traveling to Surrey.

"Come in, Septima," she called pleased as the young Arithmancy professor entered the room. Minerva had spoken to her several weeks ago to set this appointment, and was pleased that phase one of her plan was now proceeding.

"Hello, Minerva. How is your summer?" Septima Vector returned the smile as she took a seat across from Minerva McGonagall. The younger woman was dressed in dark blue robes trimmed in black that complemented her eyes and pale skin. A hand pushed an errant lock of black hair behind her ear before settling in her lap.

"Busy," she replied simply. "How are you?"

"Well, I just returned from a conference in the United States. It was amazing," she stated her enthusiasm obvious as she leaned forward in her seat, blue eyes sparkling.

"Excellent, I'm glad you enjoyed it," Minerva replied honestly. She enjoyed attending conferences as well, as it was an excellent opportunity to discuss her passion for transfiguration with other transfiguration masters. She frowned slightly as she realized that with her many duties at Hogwarts, she had not had time to attend a conference in several years.

"I am always amazed at how others approach the study of magic, especially arithmancy of course," the younger woman informed her. "This year's conference also included some lectures on advanced muggle mathematics and runes."

"It is always a rewarding experience to talk with other masters in your field. I have been so busy these last few years, that I have missed out on a lot of opportunities to connect with my colleagues," Minerva revealed with a sigh of regret. "I do enjoy the work I do here, but it does not leave me with much in the way of free time, even over the summer." Septima smiled warmly at her friend. She had known Minerva McGonagall all her life, as her mother and Minerva had gone to Hogwarts together and remained friends after graduating.

"Perhaps you should consider requesting an assistant or seeing if the board would hire someone to help you by teaching the lower years. An apprentice might also be a good way to free up some of your time since they could assist with grading papers and teaching the younger years when needed," Septima suggested knowing these were all acceptable practices at Durmstrang when she had attended.

"All excellent suggestions, along with Filius's that I make Albus do more of the administrative duties or either resign from my head position of Gryffindor or from that of the Deputy Headmistress. It is certainly difficult to do both, and I worry at times that my Gryffindors are not getting enough of my attention," she confessed pondering the possibilities before shaking her head. "But then I did not ask you here to go over my busy schedule. Shall I request tea?"

"That's alright, Minerva. I planned on getting back to my unpacking, and preparing for the upcoming semester." The younger woman reassured her sitting back in her seat.

"Alright then, I'll get right to it," the older woman replied as she studied the woman in front of her. She had known Septima Vector's mother since the two were small. Although Septima had gone to Durmstrang for her schooling, she had worked at Hogwarts for the last five years, and Minerva felt confident that she could trust the young woman in front of her for the task ahead. "I have a favor to ask of you, that I do not feel I can trust to just anyone. I am always so busy going to the homes of the muggleborn students that I do not have the time to check on all of the students. And there is one student that I have a particular interest in who is starting this year. I also know that I am biased against his current guardians, and I would like a second opinion in terms of his upbringing. I was hoping you would be willing to take him his Hogwarts letter, and to explain things to him to prepare him for his reintroduction into the wizarding world."

"Isn't this something that you and the Headmaster work out between yourselves or the Heads of House?"

"Typically, yes, but I have heard Albus express that he feels the child's guardians will have explained the basics to him, and that an owl can deliver the letter to the child without the need for additional information. I doubt that is the case, and I do not want a situation where Albus then chooses to send either Severus or Hagrid to meet with the child and serve as his introduction to the wizarding world." Septima could understand Minerva's concerns as to the two Minerva mentioned. Hagrid was well meaning, but certainly not an ideal candidate to introduce a muggle raised child to the wizarding world. And Severus would be her last choice to be around children, as he barely seemed capable of standing them. She always wondered why he went into teaching when he certainly seemed to hate it.

"I suppose I could meet with a student and present the letter to him along with answering some basic questions. Would I also need to take the child to Diagon Alley?"

"You may need to do so, and I would prefer that you take him to Diagon Alley because he would be better served to get additional materials to help him understand the wizarding world and his role in it. Even if his relatives explained the basics to him, they are muggles and would have no idea about many things that he will need to know. I was not supportive of Albus's decision to place him with his relatives, and I have abided by Albus's directive to not interfere. I have wanted to check in on him, but something always seems to prevent me from doing so. I want nothing more than to confirm that the child is alright, that my instincts ten years ago were incorrect, and to prepare him for returning to the wizarding world," Minerva explained herself fully because she really hoped that Albus was correct and that the child had been raised in a loving and supportive home. She also knew that sometimes Albus was so focused on the big picture that he often forgot about the details. She also wanted to insure that Harry received all of information that she would provide to new muggleborn students as well as some additional information on what it meant to be a Potter.

"Minerva, am I to take it, that you want me to personally deliver Harry Potter's Hogwarts letter and to check into his living situation with his muggle relatives," it was more a statement than a question, but Septima did not doubt that she was correct in her assumption as to the child Minerva was discussing.

"Yes, outside of Albus, I am the only other person who knows where Harry resides, and I want to reassure myself that we did the right thing. And if we didn't, then I will need assistance in trying to make it right." Septima's eyes widened at the older woman's last remark. She thought about what this could mean for her, and almost declined. However, something in the older woman's expression made her pause.

"Alright, I will deliver the letter to young Mr. Potter, and I will provide his introduction to the wizarding world."

"Thank you, Septima. I really appreciate this."

"It's alright, Minerva. I must confess to a certain amount of curiosity myself about the child, especially with what you have said and not said this afternoon. Will tomorrow do?"

"Of course, that would be fine," Minerva assured her. "Here is a letter for him. His proper letter has not been printed yet, but this will serve as an early introduction. The address is on the letter." Septima took the letter and carefully placed it in her bag.

"Thank you, Minerva. I shall report back to you after I have spoken with Mr. Potter."

"Thank you, Septima, and if you need anything else please let me know," Minerva replied as the other woman rose to leave.

"I will," Septima reassured her colleague and friend before she reached the door.

Once the younger woman had departed, Minerva McGonagall poured herself a glass of scotch. She sincerely hoped that Septima Vector discovered a healthy and happy ten year old Harry Potter, and then she could finally put to rest the impression that she had that the Dursleys really were the worst sort of muggles.

Author's Note: After reading numerous stories where either Hagrid or Snape take Harry to Diagon Alley for the first time, I wanted to see something different, a different introduction for Harry into the wizarding world. I have several chapters completed, but would appreciate feedback to help make the story better. I am not certain how far this story will go as of yet, but do have an outline of basic events. There is no deliberate bashing of any characters planned, and I aiming for realistic portrayals of the characters based on what we learn of them from canon. I look forward to any and all reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters or universe. I am merely playing with them. No money is being made from this story.


	2. Chapter 2: Magic is Real

Chapter 2: Magic is Real

Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey

A small, bespectacled child lay on his side in a darkened cupboard under the stairs of Number 4 Privet Drive. One arm was held close to his body as if in pain, and tears stained his dirty cheeks. He'd been locked in his cupboard for almost three days now, and if not for the daily trip to the bathroom where he could drink water from the tap, he wondered if he'd still be conscious. Of course, Dudley had chosen to hit him several times with his Smeltings stick again as Harry was returning to his cupboard earlier and his arm and right side ached with pain. It didn't feel broken, and for that he was very thankful.

He used his left hand to remove his glasses, and carefully lay them on a nearby shelf. Then he wiped his face on his too large shirt, a hand me down from Dudley that was several sizes too large and practically threadbare. He knew his relatives did not care for him, and he knew that was not going to change. He did not remember his parents or a time when he had not lived in the cupboard under the stairs and did chores to pay for his keep. He had no explanation for the weird things that sometimes happened to or around him. When he was really small, he had asked his Aunt Petunia if it was magic. She insisted it was not, and locked him in his cupboard for a week. He learned not to ask questions after that.

When he was younger he would make up stories for himself about his parents, and how someone would come to take him away and raise him. Then Uncle Vernon said his parents were dead. That they died in a car accident, driving drunk, while Harry survived but was left with the odd, lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. His relatives made sure to tell him that no one had wanted him. That they had been forced to take him in, and he would be straight off to an orphanage if he didn't behave and do as he was told. He stopped making up stories after that because it hurt too much as year after year passed and no one came for him. He shook his head at his morbid thoughts. Being locked in the cupboard gave him too much time to think.

He shivered and pulled his second oversized shirt around him to try to ward off the chill. He shifted slightly to lie in a position to try to ease the ache in his right arm and side. His aunt had screeched that he'd have chores tomorrow, so he hoped that mean he'd finally get to eat something. If not, he would have no choice but to try to slip out of his cupboard and sneak some food. He avoided sneaking out of the cupboard and taking food if he could for fear of getting caught. Another lesson he had learned the hard way, but sometimes it couldn't be helped. Satisfied with his short term plans, he finally closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep too exhausted to stay awake.

Harry awoke to banging on his cupboard door, and the high pitched screech of his aunt to get up and start on breakfast. The pain in his arm and side had eased, but not completely faded. He only hoped he would be able to keep up with his chores. He sat up slowly feeling slightly dizzy, but pushing past it. It happened sometimes when he hadn't eaten in awhile. He hated summer holidays because it meant he couldn't at least eat food at school. He knew if he was careful, and ate something today, he would hopefully be better by the next day. He got to his feet slowly, and was just pushing the unlocked door open when someone pushed hard from the other side causing Harry to fall backwards into the opposite wall. His vision blackened as his head connected with the wall, and he slid down it. He suppressed his urge to cry out, and focused on not giving in to the darkness. He needed to eat today. It wouldn't do to get locked back into the cupboard before he had a chance to sneak some food.

"Hurry up you lazy boy, Dudley's already downstairs," his aunt commanded wrenching his door open as Harry blinked at the light in the hall. He leaned forward and crawled out of the cupboard. "Go wash your hands and face, and then get in the kitchen and start preparing breakfast." Harry slowly got to his feet, swaying slightly, and did as he was told. He moved as quickly as he dared, and tried not to noticeably favor his right arm. It wouldn't do to show weakness in front of his relatives. Just as Harry exited the bathroom, feeling slightly better, the doorbell rang.

"Get the door, boy." Harry shuffled towards the door, and opened it. A young woman stood before him dressed in a knee length blue summer dress and heeled sandals. She had black hair that fell around her shoulders, and large dark blue eyes that seemed to match her dress. She smiled easily at him and Harry found it made her look quite pretty.

"Hello. Who is it?" He stated in his most polite voice.

"Hello, my name is Septima Vector, and I am here to speak with Harry Potter and his relatives," she explained in a quiet voice. Harry was careful to keep his expression neutral. He did not recognize the woman, and he wondered why she was her to see him. No one came to talk to him.

"My name is Harry Potter," he managed softly. "Please come in while I call for my aunt," he stated and invited her into the entryway. He closed the door behind her, and then moved back towards the kitchen, calling out for his aunt.

Septima Vector took in the well kept entry way around her, but mostly she used the time to carefully study the young child in front of her. She knew him to be nearly eleven years old, but she would guess him as much younger. He was wearing clothes that were much too big for him, and seemed to hang off his too small body. His face had been extremely pale, with lank, messy black hair that was faintly damp. His large green eyes were hidden behind badly broken black framed glasses that like his clothes seemed too large for his angular face. He also had looked away from her quickly, as if he was shy or unused to meeting others eyes. As she watched him move, he also seemed to favor his right arm a bit. It was barely noticeable, but then she had been tasked by Minerva to pay attention and determine her opinion of the boy's home life. She had only been in the home a moment, and already she was not impressed.

A tall thin woman, with blonde hair moved into the entryway, without the boy. "Hello, dear, I'm Petunia Dursley. What did you say your name was?"

"Septima Vector, I'm here to speak with Harry Potter and his relatives," Septima replied coolly as she eyed the woman before her. The woman was dressed in a flowered dress that attempted to flatter her thin frame, with a strand of thin pearls around her neck.

"Harry is my nephew, and I'm afraid he has some chores to be doing right now, and my husband has already left for work. What exactly did you want to talk about with us?" Petunia enquired not knowing how to deal with the woman before her.

"I must insist that Mr. Potter be present for the discussion as it is him that I mostly came to see. Could we perhaps have a seat somewhere?"

"Of course, please go on into the parlor, just to your right. I'll just let Harry know he's needed. Would you like some tea?"

"No, thank you," Septima replied and turned to enter the room as directed. The room was immaculate and smelled faintly of lemon scented furnisher polish. She made her way to an overstuffed chair and primly sat on the edge of the seat, setting her purse by her feet. The walls and surfaces held numerous pictures of the woman she had met, a rather large man who must be her husband, and an equally large blonde haired boy who must be their son. She did not see any pictures of the black haired boy who had opened the door for her. She watched carefully as Petunia and Harry entered the room. The boy was looking down at his shoes, and merely stood to the side of his aunt rather than seating himself. Septima found this behavior slightly strange, but brushed it aside for now.

Petunia Dursley sat on her favorite chair, her curiosity as to the young woman piqued. She did not recall ever having met her before and she wondered why the woman wanted to talk to the boy. Septima waited for several more moments to see if the boy would take a seat, but he didn't. Finally, she decided to just begin her tale and go from there.

"Mr. Potter, I am here today to deliver your letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"He'll not be going," Petunia stated emphatically rising to her feet. She had not suspected the young, well dressed woman of being a freak, but now that she knew, she had to get her out of there. "Harry, go to your room." Harry moved to comply.

"Mr. Potter, please stay," she countered and the young man seemed to hesitate before looking towards his aunt. He really wanted to hear what the woman had to say, but he really could not afford to irritate his aunt or make her mad.

"I said go," she ordered firmly and so he did as he was told. He'd be locked in the cupboard for sure if he disobeyed.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he said very softly before he left the room.

"As for you, get out of my house now," she ordered. "I will not have you freaks in my home." Septima rose to her feet as well. This was not going as she had imagined.

"Mrs. Dursley, I do not take kindly to your interruption or to being called a freak. If you cannot sit down and remain quiet while I speak to Mr. Potter, than I shall make you."

"This is my home. If you don't leave immediately, I will be forced to notify the police," Petunia insisted eyes flashing. "He won't be going to some freak school," she practically hissed. "Now get out!"

"Very well," Septima replied and before Petunia could blink she found herself completely frozen in place. "I did warn you." Turning from the woman whose face was now a bright red, Septima made her way back into the entryway and stated loudly. "Mr. Potter, it is imperative that I speak with you. Please come back to the entryway, I can assure you that your aunt will cooperate, and you will not be punished. You have my word."

Harry sat in his cupboard and pondered her statements. He had no real reason to trust this woman. No one had helped him before now. And she may discover that his room was the cupboard under the stairs. If she knew that, would it be enough for her to take him away from the Dursleys? Did he want to leave this way? This could be his chance to get away from the Dursleys. He thought he had given up hope of that occurring before he finished school, but apparently a spark of hope still existed and he could feel it wanting to grow. He took a deep breath as he searched for the courage to fight for something better. He should at least hear her out, and then decide for his self. He pushed aside his fears and opened the cupboard door, slowly making his way out into the hall. He did not see his aunt anywhere, so he straightened to his full height and raised his eyes to meet those of the woman who had silenced his aunt.

"Is that your room, Mr. Potter?" Septima did her best to keep the surprise out of her voice. She had expected the young man to come down the stairs in front of her, not appear from a door set underneath those stairs. She moved closer to him, and Harry took several steps back wondering if perhaps this was such a good idea. She looked from him to the door. "May I?" She requested. At his barely perceptible nod, she pulled the cupboard door open noting the lock on the outside. Inside lay a thin and dirty crib mattress, a rather large shirt and pants, and when she looked closer she noted a small sign in a child's crayon scrawl denoting this as "Harry's Room." She swept her eyes over the entire room, before rising again to her full height and studying the dark haired boy before her.

"Mum! I'm hungry!" A voice whined from the doorway just past the cupboard. Septima looked up to see the large blonde haired boy from the pictures.

"Make yourself a bowl of cereal. Your mother is busy at the moment."

"The freak is supposed to make breakfast," Dudley insisted, hungry and not caring that he wasn't supposed to call his cousin a freak in front of adult guests.

"There is no freak here, young man, and I have given you an order. I expect it to be followed," Septima stated coldly. She did not appreciate the whiny quality of the boy's voice or what his comments were revealing about Harry Potter's home life.

"Mummy! The freak isn't making me breakfast!" Dudley Dursley practically screeched deciding to ignore the strange woman standing near his cousin. Septima released her wand back into her hand and pointed it towards the obese boy.

"If you do not return to the kitchen quietly so I may talk to your cousin, you will find yourself frozen in place," she informed him fully intending to stun him to stop the whining. She noticed that Harry watched her warily remaining out of her reach and not saying anything.

"What's that stick supposed to do?"

"This is a wand. And I am a witch. I can use magic with this wand to turn you into a pig if I so desire. Now, I suggest you go back into the kitchen quietly as I have already told you to."

"There's no such thing as magic," Dudley insisted petulantly. With a flick of her wand, she stunned the obnoxious child who fell onto the floor.

"I am sorry, Mr. Potter, but I did not wish to argue with him further. I will levitate him into the parlor if you wish to return there with me to finish our discussion." Harry nodded in agreement, and moved carefully towards the parlor keeping a sharp eye on the woman who still had her wand in her hand. He did not want to make the same mistake as Dudley and disobey a direct order from her. He watched carefully as Dudley was floated into the living room and placed on the floor near his aunt who appeared to be frozen in place.

"Are they okay?" Septima looked to the dark haired boy at his voiced question and decided to remain standing.

"Yes, they are both fine. The spells are temporary. Your cousin may have a headache later, but once the spells wear off they will be back to normal," she reassured him. "I do not mean them or you any harm."

"So, magic is real," Harry needed details. What she had just done should have been impossible. He barely held back a relieved sigh when her wand disappeared again.

"Yes, magic is real and Hogwarts is a boarding school in Scotland where you will learn about magic. Both your parents went to Hogwarts, so it is no surprise that you are a wizard. School starts on September 1, but I am here to deliver your letter with details on what books and supplies you will need and to answer whatever questions you have that your guardians did not or could not answer," she explained with a smile trying to be reassuring. This meeting had not gone anything like she expected, and it was obvious from her eyes that the frozen Petunia Dursley was upset about her current condition and that of her son.

"I take it your relatives did not tell you about magic." Harry shook his head.

"They always said that magic doesn't exist."

"How did they explain your bouts of accidental magic? Instances when something odd or strange happened?"

"I'm a freak," he stated simply with a sidelong look at his aunt. Septima nearly gritted her teeth, but focused on remaining calm. This was one of the reasons why she had learned occlumency. She knew what she needed to do, but she also knew she had not prepared to do that.

"You are not a freak, Mr. Potter, and your relatives should never have told you that," she stated firmly. "All magical children have instances of accidental magic. It is perfectly normal and natural to do so," she stated and then paused for a moment to take in the room one more time. She knew what she needed to do as she could not imagine leaving the young man here, and she needed to know more about his treatment. She doubted he would tell her everything at once. After all, he had no reason to trust her. She studied Harry Potter carefully as well. He remained standing warily just out of her reach, eyes slightly downcast, but she did not doubt that he was observing her as well.

"Now, from what I have seen and observed, I do not think your relatives are fit to serve as your guardians. If you will please gather any belongings you wish to take with you, Mr. Potter, I will take you away from here, and if you want, I will do my best to see that you do not have to return." She was careful to keep her voice both quiet and calm. Her fingers itched to hex the blonde haired woman who thought a child should be locked in a cupboard until she was nothing more than a blubbering mass of flesh, but she reigned in her rage and focused on the child before her. He hadn't moved from his position standing just inside the room, but after her last statement he looked up at her with those intense green eyes. Slowly, he left the room and returned only a moment later with a tattered blue blanket and what looked like some toy soldiers. As if the cupboard wasn't bad enough, what did it say about their care of him if his prize possessions were an old baby blanket and some plastic soldiers? She knew she would not allow him to be returned here. She did not want to think of him locked in that cupboard, probably hungry given his small size. No child should be treated that way.

"I'm ready to go, ma'am," he stated politely and it dragged her from her thoughts.

"Mrs. Dursley, you should hope we do not meet again. I am sure someone will be in touch with you in regards to how you have cared for your nephew. For now, I will be taking him to get his school supplies and I sincerely doubt he will be returning here," she stated clearly and distinctly. "Mr. Potter, follow me, please," and with that she made her way out of the Dursley's home with Harry Potter by her side.

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. I did not start posting this story until I had several chapters completed. This has been mostly done for some time, but I wasn't sure where to have the natural break between this and the next chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews so far, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and no money is being made from this story.


	3. Chapter 3 Food and Conversation

Chapter 3: Food and Conversation

Septima wanted to move quickly, but did not want to make things even worse for the child that was attempting to keep up with her, his possessions still clutched in his hands. She walked more slowly than normal setting an easy pace away from Privet Drive. She debated her next move carefully, uncertain if apparating the child would be a good idea. She had informed him of the basics, but there was a lot more information in the letter that he had not gotten to see yet, and she had not touched on any forms of wizarding travel. She was also certain he was most likely hungry and in need of something to eat for breakfast. Ultimately, she decided that perhaps the Knight Bus would be the best option of travel for now. So at the next street corner she paused, made sure Harry was slightly behind her, then stuck out her wand and called for the Knight Bus. The triple decker, purple bus appeared with a loud bang and the conductor emerged ready to give his usual spiel. Septima cut him off, handing him more than enough for two passengers, and gave her address.

"Come along," she instructed the child motioning for him to precede her onto the bus. He did so quietly, but paused when he saw the beds and odd chairs scattered throughout the bus. "Just take a seat and hold on tightly," she instructed a bit disturbed at his continued silence. He had asked very few questions when she knew he had to have dozens if not hundreds of questions.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied softly and did as directed. The toy soldiers had disappeared inside his pocket, and he still held the blanket in one hand, but with his free hand firmly grasped onto his chair. She took the seat beside him, and the bus took off immediately. The chairs slid as the bus careened its way towards her small home, and she watched him for signs of motion sickness or fear. For his first time on the Knight Bus, he seemed to do quite well. She knew that by taking him to her home, they would have someplace where she could talk to the boy privately, and where preferably he could get cleaned up for his first trip to Diagon Alley. It would not do for the Potter heir to show up in the wizarding world looking like a street urchin. It would also give her an opportunity to feed him breakfast, and she figured she could come up with something for him to wear that would fit better than his current rags until they could buy him a proper wardrobe. The simple errand of delivering a Hogwarts letter, and accompanying a new student to Diagon Alley for the first time, had gotten a lot more complicated than she originally thought. Who would have thought the savior of the wizarding world would be dressed in overlarge rags, look half-starved, and live in a cupboard under the stairs?

Harry surreptitiously looked around him as the strange purple bus seemed to jump and swerve through and around traffic and buildings. It had easily been the strangest morning of his life so far. He wanted to ask Ms. Vector about everything, but was nervous if he annoyed her too much if she would return him to his relatives. She said he wouldn't have to go back there, but Harry wasn't so sure. After all, his relatives certainly didn't like him and they said no one else had wanted him. Why would they want him now? What if she was worse than the Dursleys? He gave the woman a sidelong glance. She had been nice to him so far, but she had done something to both Dudley and Aunt Petunia. She said they would be fine, but Harry didn't know that for sure. She did seem like a nice person though, and she said he wasn't a freak, that magic was real. He had wondered if perhaps magic could explain the odd things that had happened to him, but dared not breathe a word of that near his relatives for fear of punishment. They hated even the mention of the word magic. He desperately wanted to believe her, to believe that he wasn't a freak, but a wizard.

"This is our stop," she informed him quietly as the bus came to a stop. She followed him off the bus, and it disappeared a moment later and Harry found himself amazed once again. Buses didn't just appear and then disappear out of the air, and yet, the purple triple-decker bus had done exactly that. He turned back to Ms. Vector and followed her as she started to walk away from where the bus had left them. There were no houses or buildings that Harry could see, only trees and such. They walked for several minutes down a tree lined road before Septima slowed and reached out with her magic to allow the young man into the wards surrounding her home. Harry was astounded when a small cottage seemed to appear almost from nowhere. There were flowers growing in wild, riotous colors all through the front garden which lead to a large blue door. "Welcome to Wildwood, my home."

Harry blinked and shook his head. Where had the house come from he wondered. He followed Ms. Vector inside the home which had a small entry way. He stopped just inside the door and noticed a room lined with books and comfortable looking chairs off to his right, and another room with a table large enough to seat six off to his left. Stairs were tucked in against the right wall, and a hallway on the left lead back to a wall of windows. Harry could see several plants hanging from the ceiling and on tables near the back windows. Septima set her bag down on a small table along the wall, and then led the way down the hallway motioning for Harry to follow her. Harry noticed that the room widened so that the whole back of the house was one large open room. A kitchen stood on the far left near the dining room he'd seen earlier, with the rest of the space set up as two separate cozy seating areas in front of the wall of windows. There were flowers and books and pretty pieces of glass nearly everywhere and Harry found it to be one of the brightest and most beautiful rooms he'd ever seen.

"What would you like for breakfast?" The question brought Harry out of his quiet exploration of the room. No one had ever asked him what he wanted to eat.

"I am fine, ma'am," he assured her. "Thank you." Not to be deterred, Septima moved towards her refrigerator and was grateful that she had picked up some necessities yesterday once she had unpacked. She pulled some eggs, yogurt, and fresh fruit from the ice box.

"I will just make something simple and quick, and if there is anything you don't like, just let me know," she stated and proceeded to scramble some eggs. Harry didn't know what to think or do as normally he would be tasked with making breakfast or at least helping to make breakfast. Sensing Harry's indecision, Septima asked, "Would you like to set the table?"

"Yes, please," he responded quickly. She showed him where the plates and cutlery were, and then handed him a bowl of cleaned strawberries and blueberries. He placed them on the table as she dished them both up a serving of the scrambled eggs. She set a cup of yogurt down in front of both places, while he fetched two glasses. "Orange juice, milk, or pumpkin juice?" She enquired with a smile. Uncertain, Harry requested milk. Moments later the two were seated with their breakfast in front of them, and a glass of milk each. Harry waited patiently for her to start eating. Septima noticed him watching, and smiled encouragingly. "Go ahead, Harry. You must be hungry." Harry couldn't believe his luck. He didn't have to wait for her to finish, and he had been given the same amount of food as Ms. Vector.

Septima watched surreptitiously as the boy began to eat slowly, almost fearfully, as if she would take it away at any moment. She also noticed that he took his cues from her, adding fruit to his yogurt after watching her do so. Harry found he enjoyed the taste of the fruit mixed with the yogurt. He finished his eggs, yogurt, and fruit, than drank all of his milk. It was the best meal he had ever had and the fullest he had felt in some time.

"Thank you, ma'am, that was very good," he complimented her.

"Would you like some toast as well, or more eggs or yogurt?" She marveled that he didn't eat more, but then reflected on the fact that he did not appear as if his relatives fed him either.

"No, thank you," Harry replied positive he would not be able to eat anymore. "Dishes in the sink then," she added and the two carried their plates to her sink. "I'll clean up later," she insisted and motioned him towards one of the seating areas. Harry, who had been about to roll up his sleeves to wash the dishes, paused and then took a seat across from her in the cozy living area. It felt odd to not be cleaning up after the meal.

"Now that we have both been fed, it is important that I finally give you your letter welcoming you to Hogwarts." She produced her wand again and summoned his letter from her purse, handing it to him. Harry looked at the letter in his hand, that Ms. Vector had just made come towards her from her bag.

"How did you do that?" He questioned looking back at her rather than at the letter. He was still amazed at each new thing he saw her do.

"Magic," she replied with a smile. "At Hogwarts, you will learn all sorts of things including how to summon something like a letter to you." Seeing the skepticism in his face, she decided to address it more directly. "Despite what your guardians may have told you, magic is very real. And all of those things you did that were strange or unexplained were most likely normal incidents of accidental magic. You are not a freak. You are, in fact, a young wizard who just needs to learn how to control his magic," she stated emphatically.

"Why don't you open your letter, and once you have read it, I'll answer some more questions for you." Harry opened the letter. It was on thick, parchment paper with green ink and the name of the school was emblazoned at the top. It was addressed to him, with instructions and a list of items to be purchased. His heart sank as he realized his relatives would never pay for him to attend a school for magic, and would certainly never buy him any of the required items needed to attend classes. Septima watched patiently as the boys face darkened and she wondered what had happened.

"I don't have any money, ma'am, to go to this school or buy these things, and my relatives won't do so."

"Your father was from an old and wealthy wizarding family, I am certain you have more than enough money to pay for your tuition at Hogwarts and to purchase your school supplies. If not, Mr. Potter, I would be more than happy to assist you," she assured him and found that she meant it. She had never met James or Lily Potter, but she knew of the Potter family. And after seeing how his relatives had treated him, she was not about to return him to them willingly.

"Did you know my parents?"

"No, I actually attended Durmstrang, a different magical school and I would hazard a guess that I started school around the time that they were graduating. There are several professors at Hogwarts though who knew your parents, like the Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall who sent you that letter. I am certain that your professors would be more than happy to tell you about your parents and perhaps who their friends were so that you could write to them for further details. The Potters are also discussed in several books regarding Ancient and Noble Houses that I am sure we could get copies of for you from Diagon Alley."

"I'd like that."

"That's settled then. Now, I was thinking that I could see about getting you some clothes that fit a little better while you take a shower and clean up a bit before we head to Diagon Alley where we can do some of your shopping. Does that work for you?"

"You don't have to…"

"I insist on the better fitting clothes. You appear to be practically swimming in that shirt. Let me show you the bathroom so you can freshen up, there's one on both floors," she insisted and rose to cross the room to the opposite side from the kitchen. A door there opened into a medium sized bathroom with a combination bathtub and shower, toilet, and sink. Fresh towels sat on a shelf near the sink, and soaps and shampoo were lined up neatly just below the towels.

"Use anything you like," she reassured him. "I'll make sure the clothes are waiting on you when you are done."

"Thank you, ma'am," Harry found himself saying again as his skin flushed in embarrassment. He had washed his face and hands in the bathroom sink at the Dursleys, but it wasn't often that his aunt allowed him time to actually take a shower especially during the summer when he wasn't in school.

"You are most welcome, and call me Septima for now. After all, school isn't in session yet." Harry could only nod unsure if he would feel comfortable using her first name. She left the bathroom and he looked around him again before choosing a soap and shampoo, and marveling at the softness of the towels.

While Harry set about cleaning up, Septima went to her room upstairs and dug through her left over drawer. She was fairly certain she had some clothes that an ex boyfriend had left at her home at some point. She found clean boxers, jeans, and a green collared shirt. She even found a decent pair of socks. The clothes were obviously too big but a few shrinking charms brought them down to a size where she was fairly certain they would fit Harry. She knocked, then cracked the door slightly and placed the clothes just inside the door of the bathroom before closing it quietly.

She had not been sure what to expect when she was asked to take Harry Potter his Hogwarts letter. The child himself was polite and quiet, but showed obvious signs of neglect and malnutrition. She thought it a good idea to have him checked by a healer, and wondered why she hadn't thought to mention that first. There were so many things to consider. She had no authority over the child. And obviously Minerva McGonagall had been right to question the child's upbringing, but then why had no one noticed how the boy was treated? And, if they had, then that meant that no one did anything regardless of his treatment. Had Albus Dumbledore deliberately left the boy in a home without checking up on him or insuring that he was being provided for properly? If so, why? That added a whole new level of concern regarding what she should do. Not only would she need to be wary of those who might seek revenge against Harry Potter for defeating the Dark Lord, but she might also be setting herself against the wishes of Albus Dumbledore. Never one to back down from a challenge, she pondered if she knew someone that would take a look at the child, and keep things private. A complete work up on the child would be good evidence against his relatives in the event of possible abuse and neglect allegations. But, she also did not want to have the child clam up and not trust her before revealing more about his home situation. She decided to talk with Harry about some of her concerns, and recommend a health check first. It was not uncommon after all for students to have a health check before starting school.

She heard the door open and looked up as a clean Harry Potter emerged from the bathroom. The clothes still seemed a bit big, but were much closer in actual size than the rags he had been wearing earlier. He was incredibly thin, and she did not doubt that nutrient potions would be recommended to get him to a healthier weight and size. He looked all of eight years old with pale skin and large dark eyes under a mop of thick black hair.

"Please come have a seat, Harry. I want to talk with you about something else before we leave to do some shopping." Harry sat on one of the chairs near hers enjoying the feeling of being full and clean. He'd never had clothes that fit this well, and it seemed a bit strange to him. She also seemed to encourage him to sit on the furniture and he quite liked it. Aunt Petunia never allowed him to sit on the furniture except for the one dining room chair.

"Thank you for the clothes, ma'am, er, uh, Septima," he expressed his gratefulness. He had hundreds of questions to ask her, but knew from the Dursleys that one of the things that set them off the most had been asking questions. He had already asked quite a few, and he certainly did not want to annoy her.

"You are welcome, Harry. They fit you much better than the other clothes, and I can adjust them a bit more if you would like. For now, I wanted to ask you if you have had a health check recently?" Septima watched as the boy looked down at his feet, and a faint flush touched his cheeks. He seemed reticent to talk, and she wondered if it was abuse or fear or a combination of the two that kept him silent. "Because of magic a healer can simply wave their wand and do most basic diagnostic exams to make sure you are healthy and ready to start school on September 1. It would be a fairly simple and easy thing to get checked. I have a feeling that with some nutrient enriched potions you would be able to grow a little bigger, and we could also check with an oculist about your eyes and see if your prescription needs adjusting."

Harry seriously pondered what she was saying. The diagnostic spells wouldn't hurt, and the thought of being able to see better was incredibly tempting. He often got headaches with his current glasses and suspected it was because the prescription wasn't correct. But he also knew that those very spells might reveal a lot about his lack of food and past injuries. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone about how the Dursleys treated him. Uncle Vernon had made that very clear to him. He was a freak and a burden to them, and he deserved how they treated him. He didn't want to end up in an orphanage as the Dursleys made it sound quite bad, but he also didn't want to live with them anymore either. Septima watched cautiously as the boy appeared to struggle with how to respond to her suggestions. She decided to give him one more push.

"I know you don't know me, Harry, but I will tell you that no child should have a cupboard for a room. And you are smaller than I would expect. If you want to get away from your relatives, than documenting how they have treated you could be helpful."

"Where would I go?" Harry struggled to steady his voice as he voiced one of his greatest fears.

"I am not certain, but I am confident that we could find someone who would take you in and treat you better than your relatives. I will help you look into who your parents wanted to have guardianship, and in the meantime, you can stay here or perhaps with one of your other teachers." Harry considered her statements. She seemed sincere, and he really wanted to believe her. He supposed he could always work on plans of his own especially if she helped him get access to money.

"If you think I should see a healer than I will."

"Excellent, Harry, I think that is a very good decision. I also think you might be more comfortable if the healer came to us. Would you be alright to stay here and read for a few minutes while I fetch a healer from St. Mungos, the magical hospital? You are welcome to look for a book from the shelves in here."

"Okay," Harry agreed nervous but looking forward to the idea of being able to see better and of getting away from the Dursleys."

"I'll travel by floo from my fireplace to St. Mungos," she explained as she moved towards the large fireplace in the center of the room opposite the wall of windows. "It's another form of magical travel that is even faster than the Knight's Bus, which is how we got here. I keep floo powder on the mantle for just this purpose," she instructed as she took a handful of powder, and showed it to Harry before tossing it into the fireplace where the flames immediately turned green. "Now I just step into the green flames and clearly state my destination," she stated before walking into the flames and saying, "St. Mungos." Harry watched in amazement as she disappeared. He blinked and still couldn't quite believe it. He found himself simply staring at the flames even after they went back to their normal color. He had a feeling he was going to love magic.

After several long moments, he tore his eyes away from the fireplace and began to examine the room around him. He felt nervous about looking for a book on her shelves, but she had granted him permission. And so far, she had been unerringly kind to him. Then again, Harry was used to dealing with teachers from school. On the whole most seemed to ignore him or believe the Dursleys words about him. However, one or two had been nice to him over the years. And this teacher had done something already that no other teacher had accomplished, she had taken him from the Dursleys.

Author's Note: Thank you for the support and the reviews thus far. Reviews, especially positive ones, always brighten my day. I do hope you are enjoying the story thus far. I spent a lot of time on this chapter and the next, editing and making changes to try to make it flow but also to show the progression of both the story and the relationship between the characters. Reviews are always greatly appreciated, especially ones where you let me know specifically what you like and do not like about the story.

Disclaimer: The characters of Harry Potter are not mine. I am merely playing with them for my own amusement.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Facing the Past

Wildwood

As Harry moved towards the bookshelves to examine them, Septima had asked to speak with a healer experienced in dealing with abused children. As she waited by the entrance desk, she wondered if this was the right move to make. Perhaps she should have fire called Minerva first to get her advice. As a blonde haired woman in healer robes approached her, she pushed aside her doubts.

"Hello, Ms. I am Healer Stanhope, how may I help you?"

"Is there someplace we could talk privately for a moment?" Septima enquired keeping her voice low.

"Certainly, follow me," and with that Healer Stanhope lead the way down the hall and disappeared into a room about midway down it. It appeared to be a basic exam style room with a bed, a couple of chairs, and a small table. The healer motioned to the chairs, but Septima declined to sit. Instead, she cast a few privacy charms and locked the door. The Healer watched warily, but did not object as she also chose to stand.

"I delivered a letter earlier today to a child who will be starting Hogwarts this fall, and I suspect that the child has been abused and neglected by his family. I have removed him from his family's home for the moment. Would it be possible for you to examine him at his current location, and to keep his identity and the entire appointment private for now?" Septima watched the healer carefully as she explained the basics of the situation.

"Healers are often requested to take an oath to keep the confidentiality of their patients, but the Ministry also expects us to report cases of possible abuse and neglect of a child. After all, if the family is abusing or neglecting the child, then it may be necessary to remove the child from the home permanently."

"I understand that, Healer Stanhope, and if the family has truly abused and neglected the child as I suspect, than I would want them to be prosecuted. However, I just met the child today, and he has not made any allegations of abuse or neglect. I suspect neglect based on what I have observed. His situation is rather unique as well, and I do not want to make things worse for him."

"It unusual to see a child without a guardian's permission, but suspicions of abuse or neglect are certainly mitigating factors. I will take an oath to not reveal the identity of the child or yourself to anyone except for in the context of reporting or substantiating charges of abuse and neglect against the family without alerting you first. Will that suffice?"

"No, Healer Stanhope, that will not suffice. I want to help this child, but I need to know that I can trust you completely, and that the child will be protected," she insisted worrying that perhaps this was not the best plan. She should have contacted Minerva for ideas or perhaps Madame Pomfrey would have been able to keep things confidential.

"I will make an oath to protect the child and his identity to the best of my ability," Healer Stanhope tried again very curious now.

"Will you also consider that protecting the child may mean not reporting the abuse officially, but instead employing other methods to insure the child's safety?" Septima watched as the healer pondered this idea, and knew that she was making this particularly difficult for the healer.

"I will agree to not reveal the name of the child without either your or the child's express permission, and I agree to work with you to determine the best way to treat the child and protect him from future harm even if that means not reporting the possible abuse and/or neglect to wizarding child services or the Ministry," the healer finally stated trying her best to be true to her oath as a healer and to cater to the unique situation before her. If a child was truly in need of treatment, than she wanted to be able to provide that.

"Thank you, Healer Stanhope, and I apologize for the added assurances, but you will understand why I did so soon enough," Septima replied and watched as the healer made the necessary oath. "May I apparate you to the location?"

"Just let me retrieve my medical bag. Is the child suffering from any particular injuries at the moment?"

"The only thing that I have observed is that he seems to be favoring his right arm, and that he is significantly smaller than I would expect based on his age," Septima revealed just before the healer left the room to fetch her bag. Within minutes the two had reached an apparition zone, and Septima apparated them both to the edge of her property, just outside the wards. She lead the healer through the wards to her front door, and the two found Harry curled in one of her chairs reading.

"Hello, Harry," she called as they entered the room. "This is Healer Stanhope, who has agreed to give you a basic check up," she explained as the two came to a stop several feet away.

"Healer Stanhope, this is Harry." Healer Stanhope took in the warm and inviting room and the small boy sitting and quietly reading.

"Hello, Harry, it's a pleasure to meet you," she stated with a smile. The child seemed at ease, and she certainly felt no need to change that. He did not look old enough to be starting Hogwarts which made her ponder the reasons why the child was so small for his age.

"Hello, Healer Stanhope," Harry replied politely making note of the page he was on before closing the book and placing it on a table to the side of his chair. He studied the healer surreptitiously from beneath slightly lowered lashes. She appeared older than Septima, with a friendly, round face and warm brown eyes that put Harry at ease. Her outfit reminded him of those he had seen nuns wear as only a few wisps of blonde hair escaped from her hat which covered her head and neck as well.

"I hear that you just received your Hogwarts letter today, congratulations."

"Thank you, ma'am," Harry said softly.

"Have you had a chance to see much magic yet?" Healer Stanhope questioned as she studied the boy in front of her. It had not escaped her that the woman had not introduced herself or mentioned the child's last name.

"A little," was the simple response.

"Would you mind if I run some diagnostic spells to see how you are doing?" Harry looked to Septima for advice.

"It's alright, Harry, I trust Healer Stanhope, and can assure you that the basic diagnostic spells do not hurt. In fact, you may not even notice that they have been cast," she reassured him moving closer and taking a seat near Harry.

"Alright," he agreed and watched as the healer slowly drew her wand. He'd seen Septima's wand already, but it was still a strange experience to see someone pull what looked a polished stick of wood from their pocket and then proceed to do magic. Healer Stanhope moved a few steps closer, and then began waving her wand in varying patterns. Harry swore he felt a tingle of something brushing against him, but as Septima had assured him it did not hurt. A scroll of paper appeared to his right and grew steadily longer as the healer went through her spells.

Harry worried about what the spells would tell them about him and his time at the Dursleys. He had told a teacher once when he first started school about how his relatives treated him, and soon learned to regret it. Since then he'd never mentioned it again, finding it easier to just try not to be noticed. He did not quite know what would become of this visit from the healer, but the small spark of hope had gotten stronger as soon as Septima had informed him he would not be returning to the Dursleys'. He did not know if she had the authority to make that happen, but she had treated him kindly so far, and even asked his opinion rather than just ordering him to see a healer. It was nice to have someone ask him what he wanted.

Septima marveled at how calm the healer remained as the scroll continued to catalogue past injuries of the small child in front of them. She struggled to keep her own manner smooth so as not to alert the boy to her distress. A sharp intake of breathe signified that something had finally gotten through to the healer, and Septima firmly reminded herself that it would not be helpful to speculate at this point. The healer would give her a report on the findings once the diagnostics were complete.

Araminda Stanhope had been a healer for more than twenty years, and had specialized in working with children for the last ten. She was used to dealing with clients who wanted privacy in regards to their health, and she supported that to a large degree, although she could not condone sending a child back to an abusive household. The report before her chronicled a lengthy history of severe neglect with a smattering of physical abuse throughout the child's life. He was significantly smaller than he should be, and would require nutrient potions and careful monitoring to even hope to undo the worst of the damage, the most serious of which seemed to be to his bones and internal organs. Years of malnutrition had taken a severe toll on the child's overall health leaving him more susceptible to illness and future injuries. But even with that lengthy history, there was something else that was far more troubling in the boy's medical history. Something a very basic scan may not have caught.

"Septima, perhaps Harry can excuse us for a moment," she requested uncertain about sharing what she found with the child. He was, at most, eleven years old, and some of what she had to say would be disturbing to an adult.

"I would like to stay, Healer Stanhope. It is my health you will be discussing, and although she has been kind to me, I only just met Septima this morning," Harry interrupted before Septima could reply. He sounded years older than he looked and both women marveled at this. Septima took a deep breath before voicing her agreement.

"I would agree, Healer Stanhope. I am not Harry's guardian, but from what I have observed so far today, I don't think they deserve to be here for this discussion." Healer Stanhope looked back and forth between the two before stating, "alright, but I suggest we have some tea as we talk."

"Very well, I shall have the tea ready in a moment," Septima replied heading towards the kitchen to do so.

"Would you like some assistance?"

"No, thank you, Harry, it only takes a moment with magic," she informed him. Once Septima returned to the seating area and everyone had their tea in hand, Healer Stanhope began with a question.

"Harry, what do you know of the scar on your forehead?" Harry blinked in surprise and Septima set down her tea cup abruptly. Surely, he knew how his parents died. She had not even thought to address that issue.

"My uncle said it was from the car crash that killed my parents," he replied repeating the bare minimum of the story he had been told several years ago. After watching the two women share a look, Harry added softly, "I didn't get my scar from a car crash did I?"

"No, Harry, you did not," Septima stated and wondered how she was going to explain this. She wasn't there during the rise of Voldemort. In fact, that was why her mother sent her to Durmstrang. Her mother had taken her and fled England to avoid the rise of the new dark lord after her father's death.

"How?" Harry's voice was barely a whisper and she knew she had to tell him.

"At the time there was a dark wizard named Voldemort. He and his followers killed a lot of people. One night he came to your parent's home. Your parents were killed that night, and so was the dark wizard. Many think you stopped him because he cast a killing curse at you, but you survived and he didn't. Your scar is a remnant from that curse. Because you survived, people call you the-boy-who-lived." Harry didn't know what to think. For so long, he had known absolutely nothing about his parents. He didn't remember them. Then his uncle had told him that his parents were worthless freaks who died in a car crash while driving drunk. Now, Septima was telling him that his parents were murdered by a dark wizard. A dark wizard, who had also tried to kill him, but had not succeeded.

"Thank you, for telling me," he finally managed unsure what else to say.

"I am sorry for your loss, Harry," Healer Stanhope said softly. "I asked the question because there is some kind of dark curse that remains part of your scar that appears to be only barely contained by a powerful shield of sorts. I would recommend that you have it examined more thoroughly and that afterwards we discuss whether or not to attempt to remove the darkness from the scar if possible. I won't speculate as to the effects of the dark curse, but I will recommend that you come to St. Mungos and have a healer who specializes in curses take a look at it." Harry nodded unsure about speaking. Buoyed by his acceptance of her comment, she continued.

"The diagnostics also show a history of neglect, and several incidents of physical abuse over what must be most of your life. I recommend nutrient potions beginning immediately to help your body with getting the proper nutrition to grow taller and help you put on some more weight. The nutrient potions cannot undo all of the damage done to your body, but should help repair most of it. I am also prescribing potions to help with strengthening your bones, and repairing some of the damage to your internal organs. I am also recommending a check up in approximately three months to make sure that everything is getting better, and to determine if further treatment is necessary," she paused for a moment, "I would also like you to talk to someone about your childhood. I haven't asked several questions that I would like to because I do not want to make this any more difficult for you than it already is. However, you should know that whoever hurt you and did not take care of you was in the wrong, and not you. You have showed a level of maturity that is rare for someone your age, and I commend you for being the young man you are."

Harry didn't know what to make of the healer's words. She knew about the abuse, and she believed him. He had not known that there was anything special about his scar, and the thought of some dark curse scared him. He also knew he didn't want to talk to anyone about the Dursleys or living with them. He just wanted to put it all behind him. He felt his eyes tearing up, and he ruthlessly pushed back his emotions. He would not cry in front of them. It wouldn't change anything.

Septima watched as the young man shut down, his normally expressive face becoming impassive. It was the saddest thing she had witnessed so far, and she wondered if he had been punished for showing emotions. "It's okay to cry, Harry. It's been a rough day, and you're very brave to have come here with me, and to let Healer Stanhope examine you," she attempted to reassure him.

"Excuse me," Harry managed his breathe hitching, and made his way to the bathroom where he closed the door and slid down to the floor on the other side a few stray tears sliding down his cheeks. His parents were murdered. His scar held some dark curse. And Septima and Healer Stanhope knew about his life at the Dursleys. It was a lot to take in, and he struggled to assimilate all the things that had happened this morning. He scrubbed his hands across his face to get rid of the tears, and tried to focus on the good parts of the morning. Magic was real. He was a wizard. Septima was going to help him learn about his parents, and told him he wouldn't have to go back to the Dursleys. A soft knock on the door caused him to jump.

"Take as long as you need, Harry. Healer Stanhope left a nutrient potion for you to take when you are ready, and we can always go to Diagon Alley tomorrow if you don't feel up to it today," Septima said through the door careful to keep her voice calm. She could only imagine how difficult his childhood must have been. She pulled a book from a shelf and sat down in her favorite chair to wait for Harry to reappear.

Harry sat in the bathroom for several more minutes thinking over everything that had happened that morning. Someone had finally come for him at the Dursleys'. It wasn't his parents or a long lost relative, but a teacher at a school for magical children. According to her, magic was real and he wasn't a freak. Instead, he was a wizard. Then, she made him breakfast. She gave him clothes that fit. She asked him for his opinion in regards to whether or not he wanted to consult a healer. She had already helped him more than anyone else he could ever remember. And she had offered to help him so much more. It was too good to be true, and he wondered for a moment if perhaps he was dreaming. It didn't seem like any dream he had ever had. He stood up slowly and went to the sink to splash cold water on his face. Once he had dried his face and hands, he took a deep breath and left the bathroom to face his future with hope in his heart.

Author's Note: This chapter has been mostly complete for awhile but I wanted to try to stay a chapter ahead of what I was posting. I have part of the next chapter done, and I hope to finish it soon and move on with the rest. Any thoughts are greatly appreciated. There are tons of stories with Harry's introduction to the wizrding world, and I was striving for something a little different. Thank you to all of the people who have reviewed and follow the story, I hope you continue to enjoy it.


	5. Chapter 5: A Whole New World

Chapter 5: A Whole New World

Diagon Alley

Harry stared around him, eyes wide as he took in the busy street of Diagon Alley. Both he and Septima had donned open cloaks over their clothes as Septima explained it would help them fit in with the others in Diagon Alley. She had also cast a notice-me-not charm on the two of them to help people pay less attention to them. Harry was grateful for that as he wasn't used to large crowds of people, and did not know what to think about the idea of his fame in the wizarding world. Septima had explained it best when she described how thankful people were that the dark lord was gone, and that Harry should graciously accept others well wishes for saving other families by defeating the dark lord. Harry suspected his parents had more to do with actually defeating the dark lord, but had simply nodded at Septima's advice.

Harry was careful to stay close to Septima while the two made their way to Gringotts, a large white marble building near the end of the street. Harry noted the guards at the doors and the inscription above the bank entrance. Septima had warned him that goblins ran the wizarding bank, but it was entirely different to see that for himself and his eyes widened at the site of the strange creatures dressed in suits that served as the clerks in the bank. He followed Septima to a teller and waited patiently with her until it was their turn.

"Septima Vector escorting Harry Potter on his first trip to Gringotts," she stated quietly yet firmly. She did not want to draw unnecessary attention to them. The goblin stared first at her, and then at Harry for several long moments.

"Key."

"He does not have it. We are not sure who does," she informed the goblin.

"Rockclaw," the goblin called and another goblin appeared by his side. "Take these two to see Sharpclaw," he ordered.

"Follow me," Rockclaw told them and led the way down a long and dimly lit corridor. Septima and Harry followed with Harry's eyes darting around to take in as much as possible. They passed several doors until they reached one that was gold in color. Rockclaw opened the door and motioned for them to enter.

"Sit, Sharpclaw will be with you shortly," he informed them and then turned and left the room. Septima and Harry took two seats facing a large ornately carved desk. A moment later another goblin appeared from a door set off to the right of the desk.

"I am told you are Septima Vector and Harry Potter. I am Sharpclaw, account manager for the Potter family. A new key can be created for a small fee, of course, and it will require your blood to prove that you are indeed, Harry Potter. Imposters are dealt with most harshly," the goblin stated as he strode forward and took a seat behind the desk.

"Alright," Harry agreed not sure what else to say.

"Good," the goblin grumbled and pulled a piece of parchment from his desk, along with a small silver knife. "Prick your finger with the knife and allow three drops of blood to fall onto the parchment." Harry looked to Septima who nodded encouragingly. Still wary, Harry took the knife and touched it to his finger. Blood welled immediately and he held his hand over the parchment so that three drops could fall onto it. As Harry watched his cut healed, and he stared at the goblin in astonishment. He set the knife down on the desk and Sharpclaw cleaned it and put it away as well.

Slowly words began to form on the parchment, but before Harry could read them, Sharpclaw pulled the parchment closer to himself. "Interesting," he stated and Harry wondered what was so interesting. "May I speak freely in front of Ms. Vector, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes," Harry agreed quickly.

"You are indeed, the Potter heir, but your name is more fully, Harry James Orion Potter-Black," Sharpclaw informed them. He slid the parchment back towards Harry and Septima. Directly above Harry's name was that of James Charlus Potter, Lily Marie Potter, nee Evans, and Sirius Orion Black.

"Does this indicate a blood adoption?" Septima asked curious.

"It is difficult to tell without more details. You will want to talk with Sirius Black to gather more details about the ritual itself, especially whether it just involved blood, or if family magics or soul magic was used."

"Who is Sirius Black?" Harry wanted, no needed, to know. He had an adopted father who was still alive? Where had he been all this time?

Septima sighed as she thought about what the inheritance test had revealed and the questions it raised. They needed to speak with Sirius Black and find out what ritual had been used to have him recognized as Harry's father. Depending on the ritual itself, Sirius Black might be innocent, as family magics should have prevented a father from directly endangering his son. But if he was guilty, could that be how Harry survived the killing curse? What if this had something to do with the shield that Healer Stanhope mentioned? This was going to require some serious research as well, and she wondered if there would be anything useful in the Hogwarts library or if they would need access to either the Black or Potter family libraries for books specific to those families.

As the silence lengthened, Sharpclaw examined the face of the young wizard sitting before him. Harry Potter was an unknown, but he was young, and he had a lot of sway in the wizarding world based on his boy-who-lived status. Sharpclaw decided to inform his client of the basic story even though generally he would have expected someone else to explain it to the child.

"Mr. Potter, during the last wizarding war, your parents placed their home at Godric's Hollow under a fidelius charm with Sirius Black as the secret keeper. When Voldemort was able to find their home, Mr. Black was accused of betraying them by revealing their location to Voldemort. He then killed Peter Pettigrew, a friend of your father's, and thirteen muggles when Pettigrew confronted him about his treachery. Mr. Black was sent to Azkaban, the wizarding prison and he's been there ever since."

"So he betrayed my parents to Voldemort?" This time it was Septima who spoke.

"Sharpclaw has just told you what we believe happened, but this test calls that into question depending upon the ritual used to adopt you as his son and heir." At Harry's look of confusion, she went on to explain. "He would not have needed to adopt you officially to name you as his heir, so it is possible that he wanted to ensure that you would have access not only to any money you might receive from him but also to the Black family magic and properties, things that could only be passed down to those with a blood or soul connection. If he used his family magic than his magic would not have allowed him to place you in imminent peril or bring about your death. We need to know what ritual was used as it is possible that he did not betray your parents as everyone believes."

"But wouldn't this have come out at his trial?" Harry voiced only one of many questions that he had. It was almost too much to take in really. So many things were happening, and there was just so much new information that he felt overwhelmed.

"Sirius Black was never convicted of any crime, as he is still the heir to the Black family and eligible to take up the mantle of Lord Black," Sharpclaw added contemplating the knowledge before him and that he was in turn passing on to the child and heir of both the Potter and Black accounts. Both the Potter and Black accounts were significant. Neither account had had much activity since November of 1981, which meant that the accounts were not taking in the maximum amount of profits as he would prefer as the account manager of the Potters. Perhaps that would soon change with this new information.

"No, surely not, the Ministry would not place a man in Azkaban without a trial," Septima remarked in growing horror.

"If there was a trial, Gringotts was never informed of such, and the Ministry is required to inform us of anything that affects inheritance rights," Sharpclaw stated gruffly reigning in his anger at his knowledge being questioned. After all, he was being far more helpful to the humans than he normally would be and he hoped his assistance paid off later. "Now, here is your key, Mr. Potter. Will there be anything else?" A bit startled by the change in conversation it took Harry a moment to remember why they had originally come to the bank.

"I would like to withdraw some money for my school supplies," he replied finally.

"We would also like to set an appointment to go over Mr. Potter's vaults, properties, and investments, and he would like to review his parents' wills," Septima added while they still had an audience with the goblin.

"Mr. Potter should be receiving monthly statements in regards to his vaults and investments. As for his parents' wills, they were sealed by order of the Supreme Mugwump. And, of course, Mr. Black's will has not been activated as he is still alive."

"I did not know about magic or that I had an account at Gringotts until today," Harry revealed. "I have never received a statement from Gringotts."

"It is not uncommon for statements to go to a guardian or parent until you are of age, except for your trust account of course. You should start receiving those statements directly at age eleven," explained Sharpclaw with an odd expression that seemed to display more of his pointed teeth.

"Except we now know that Harry's remaining parent is in prison, and his muggle relatives have either never received a statement or have kept that information from him," Septima pointed out to the goblin.

"I will look into where the statements are going. In the meantime, this is the most recent copy of your statement regarding your vaults and investments," Sharpclaw stated removing a scroll from his desk and handing it to Harry. "Your properties are listed at the bottom of the statement. You have full access to your trust vault of course, but will have to wait until you are recognized as an adult before you can remove any money from the family vaults. If you wish to claim the heir rings, you may access more of your family magic and properties, though complete control will wait until you are acknowledged as an adult."

"Heir rings?"

Sharpclaw tapped a small dark wood box at the far side of his desk. He then slid the box towards Harry, and said "Place your dominant hand on the box." Harry did as instructed and placed his right hand on the box. After a moment, the box became warm to the touch and magic seemed to pulse from it. "You may open the box now, Mr. Potter, and place the Potter ring on your right ring finger and the Black ring on your pinkie finger."

Harry picked up the ring on the right first. It was a thick gold ring with a ruby in its center, and Potter emblazoned on either side. A strange creature stood before a shield with a crossed wand and sword. He slipped the ring on his finger amazed as it shrunk to fit. A warmth spread from his fingers throughout his body, and he felt lighter than he had only moments ago.

The other ring was silver and housed a large black stone with the phrase "toujours pur" surrounding the stone. There were only two crossed wands before a black and silver shield on the sides, and no family name on the ring. He slid the ring onto his pinkie finger and watched as it too resized itself to his finger. He immediately felt a calm settle over his mind and he blinked at the odd sensation.

"Excellent," Sharpclaw announced when it was obvious that the rings had accepted the boy. "We shall meet in two weeks time to discuss my findings and I will answer your questions in regards to your investments at that time. Rockclaw will escort you to your vault."

"Thank you," Harry stated sincerely. Sharpclaw nodded in return.

Septima studied Harry as the two sat at a small table in a quiet restaurant in muggle London not far from Diagon Alley. After the insightful visit to the bank, she and Harry had purchased a wand with a wand holster and a trunk for him to use to store his school things before leaving the Alley for the muggle world and some much needed calm. It was still early in the afternoon, and she hoped to purchase some clothes for him before returning to the magical world to complete his school shopping.

"Have you decided what you would like?" She enquired as she watched him peruse the menu. Harry shook his head still unused to being allowed a voice in what he would eat.

"Is there anything you have always wanted to try?" Harry nodded, but didn't elaborate.

"Well, order something you want to try. The food is generally very good here," she informed him glancing down at her own menu. When the waitress returned to their table, Septima ordered a shepherd's pie, and Harry ordered the same. "You, are in for a treat, the shepherd's pie here is really good." The two sat in silence for several long minutes, and Septima struggled for a topic they could discuss that did not involve what they had learned at the bank.

"Do you like school?" She finally asked him then nearly kicked herself at the lameness of the question. Harry merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you have a favorite subject?" Harry thought about his time in school and his classes, but all that really stood out was his attempts at avoiding Dudley and his gang. He didn't know how to answer the question so he remained silent.

"What do you like to do?"

"I, I like to read, sometimes," was the quiet reply. He did like to read, when he could at school. It helped to take his mind off his life. And Dudley and his gang avoided the school library, so it was generally a safe place for Harry.

"Do you have a favorite book?" Harry shook his head.

"What else do you like to do?" Harry shrugged his shoulders again. He had never had time for doing anything except chores and school.

"I love reading, and traveling," Septima revealed deciding to open up to Harry in the hopes of encouraging him to do the same. "I just came back from a trip to Salem, Massachusetts in the United States. It was wonderful, and I'd never been there before," she informed him a smile brightening her face as she recalled the trip. "I was there for a conference, but stayed a few extra days just to do some exploring and look at the local sites."

"I'm quite looking forward to taking you shopping for some new clothes as well," she admitted softly just before their food arrived. "Please let me know if you start getting tired because I must confess I can shop for hours without resting." She winked as she said this last remark and Harry wasn't sure how to respond to that. On the rare occasions he went shopping with his aunt, he was forced to carry everything and instructed not to speak or touch anything. At that moment, the waitress returned with their food and Harry took in the shepherds pie placed in front of him. It smelled wonderful. He watched Septima as she spread her napkin on her lap, and picked up her utensils to start on her own food.

"Eat up, Harry. We still have more shopping to do later," she encouraged him. "You will need your strength." Harry tentatively placed his own napkin on his lap, and slowly started to cut into his food. The first bite was amazing, and he closed his eyes to savor the combination of flavors currently exploding in his mouth. He ate slowly and enjoyed every minute of it. He wasn't even able to finish half of it, but Septima assured him that it was alright. She allowed him to take the rest with him, and once they were outside and tucked away in a secluded corner cast some charms on it to preserve it while they shopped before placing it in Harry's trunk.

"Clothes, next," Septima stated with no small amount of glee. Harry followed her quietly to a nearby shop. Within moments, Harry found himself in a dressing room with a small stack of trousers and shirts and the instructions to try them on to see which fitted the best. It was a strange sensation to try on new clothes, and everything seemed so snug. With his basic sizes known, the two then focused on choosing a variety of shirts, trousers, including jeans, jackets and shoes. Harry blushed when Septima sent him to pick out new underwear, undershirts, and socks reminding him that winters got very cold in Scotland so dressing in layers would help keep him warm. An hour later, Harry had enough new clothing to outfit him for a couple of weeks, and two new pairs of shoes, his first new trainers ever and a pair of black dress shoes. For someone who had only ever known Dudley's hand me downs, it was amazing.

"Do I really need this much?" He found himself asking before he could stop himself.

"Yes, and more, but we will get the rest at Madam Malkins," replied Septima pleased with the variety of clothing, both casual and dressy that the two had managed to acquire. There were a lot of items in black, white, and gray, with at least some red, blue, and green for color. He would still need robes and a sturdy pair of dragon hide boots for winter, but those would be easy to get in Diagon Alley. The two left the muggle shop loaded with bags that Septima shrank at the first opportunity, and added them to his trunk.

"Ready for round two in the Alley?" Harry nodded and followed her back through the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley, happy to get the opportunity to look around some more while under the newly re-applied notice-me-not charms. The apothecary was an easy stop with a basic kit, and some extras that Septima recommended so he could get familiar with the ingredients and in case of mistakes. His cauldron, scales, vials, and telescope were also quick purchases with Septima handling the payments and Harry standing just beside her to provide the necessary coins, keeping his head down and remaining as quiet as possible. He wasn't sure if he trusted the charms completely, and Septima had explained that drawing attention to yourself negated the charms.

"Why do you use parchment and quills?" He enquired at the stationary story as he compared the items on his school list to those on the shelf.

"Mostly, it's customary. You will find that the wizarding world in general likes to hold to its' traditions. And few wizards and witches cross into the muggle world for pens and paper," she added pleased that Harry was comfortable enough to ask a question.

"Are we allowed to use muggle pens and paper?"

"For notes and things, yes, but assignments must be on parchment and in ink. I suppose a fancier muggle pen with ink would be acceptable, though you should learn how to write with a quill because that is what is used for exams. We can pick up some muggle pens and such later if you like." Satisfied with that, Harry got the suggested supplies of parchment, quills, and ink, along with a book explaining how to write with a quill, and a small knife to cut and sharpen the quills.

"Here take one of these as well," Septima suggested handing him a small book which Harry discovered was blank. "I always found it helpful to keep track of spells I was learning in a journal such as this. The goal will be to add to it, and this one has a nice feature of expanding for quite some time." Harry added the journal to his stack of supplies and then handed the money to Septima to pay for everything.

"Is it just robes and books left on our list?" She enquired as the two left the stationary store. Harry nodded, so she led them to Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions. The robe shop was empty when they entered expect for a middle aged woman who identified herself as Madam Malkin.

"Hello. What may I help you with today?" She greeted Septima warmly as the two entered.

"Harry needs five black school robes and a couple of more formal robes for important meetings or occasions. All of the robes should be of the finest quality material, with basic cleaning and sizing charms. He will also need the same number of uniform shirts, trousers, ties, and sweaters with two cloaks, one heavier one for winter and another for fall and spring, and one pair of dragon hide boots as well," Septima placed the order. Harry almost objected that his letter only required three school robes, but remained quiet.

"Alright, please follow me young man. I will need you to stand on the stool there so I can get your measurements," she instructed following him to the stool. A quick wave of her wand started a measuring tape to move around him taking his measurements. "What color would you like the more formal robes to be?" Harry looked to Septima uncertain what to request.

"A dark blue trimmed in silver, and perhaps a dark gray trimmed in green to match his eyes," she suggested seeking Harry's face for his approval. He nodded trusting in Septima's choices. He was still adjusting to the idea of wearing robes.

"Certainly, I even have some things in those colors though without the trim. You can step down now, dear. Try these boots on," she ordered handing Harry a pair of boots. Harry slipped them on amazed at how comfortable they were. The woman nodded at the look on his face, certain the boots fit just based on that. "He can wear the boots out of the store if those work, and I'll have everything else done and packaged within the hour, is that acceptable?"

"Yes, thank you. May I trust you to dispose of those old shoes?" Septima enquired, and when the shopkeeper nodded, she added, "How much?"

"Forty galleons for the lot," the friendly shopkeeper replied and Septima paid this time motioning for Harry to put his money pouch away.

"Thank you, madam. We shall return later to pick up the items." Harry followed Septima from the store wondering why she had not allowed him to pay. "Consider the clothes my treat, Harry," Septima added as the two made their way to Flourish and Blotts for his school books.

"Thank you, Septima, but I have the money to pay for them," replied Harry wondering why she would buy his wizarding clothes and boots.

"And so do I," she stated simply. "Now, let's focus on getting you some school books along with whatever else strikes your interest." Harry did not know what else to say. He remained quiet until they entered the bookstore, and then couldn't prevent a small exclamation of surprise at the number of books. This store was busier than most of the others, and Harry was thankful for the charms. So far, people had either ignored him or treated him normally. He definitely wanted to learn more about charms. Septima handed him a basket and explained, "the baskets are charmed to be weightless so put whatever you want into the basket and let me know when you are done."

"Thank you," Harry replied and hooked the basket over his arm before going to the first row of shelves containing books on Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, drawn there since Septima had told him that she taught arithmancy.

"Runes are my favorite," a soft, lilting voice spoke from beside him and Harry jumped in surprise. He turned to see a small girl with long blonde hair and large silvery eyes staring at him.

"Hello," he greeted unused to others talking to him. The girl tilted her head to the side and watched him for several moments before replying.

"Hello, my name is Luna."

"Nice to meet you, Luna, I'm Harry."

"You don't look hairy," Luna replied. "Perhaps it's the wrackspurts, but I don't see it." Harry blinked at the odd statement realizing his mistake.

"I meant that my name is Harry," he clarified unsure if he should ask her about wrackspurts or not.

"That makes more sense," the girl added with a smile and then pulled a book from the shelf. "This one is an excellent basic source on runes."

"Thanks," Harry returned taking the book she offered and looking it over briefly before adding it to his basket.

"We don't get to take runes until third year, but my mother used to teach me about them," Luna explained.

"What do you know about arithmancy?" Harry found himself asking feeling more comfortable talking to someone his own age. After all, without Dudley around perhaps he would be able to make some friends.

"It's important for spell crafting, and my mother taught me a bit about that as well, but I preferred runes." Luna moved to the arithmancy section and Harry followed. She studied the books on display for awhile then selected another book and handed it to Harry. "This one will give you an idea of what it involves and if you might like it."

"Thanks." Harry took this book as well and added it to his basket.

"Are you going to Hogwarts this fall?"

"No, my birthday's in November so I don't get to go until next year," Luna explained with a sigh. "I'm looking forward to it."

"What else do you recommend? I just found out about magic so I'm really behind."

"Well, you have the same core classes for your first five years, so you definitely need books on charms, transfiguration, potions, astronomy, herbology, and history of magic. My mother always said the secret to doing well was to get good reference books, especially for classes like potions. It helps with background for your essay assignments and provides an alternative explanation for things that may make it easier to understand." As she spoke the small girl led him through the store and began to pull books from the shelves on all of the core classes including the actual course books. Harry was extremely thankful for the weightless basket.

"Hello, Harry, who is your friend?" Septima greeted as she rounded a corner and saw the two children near the transfiguration section.

"Septima, this is Luna, and Luna this is Septima Vector, the arithmancy professor at Hogwarts. Luna has been helping me choose books to learn about my classes," Harry introduced the two.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Luna," Septima said with a smile at the small girl. "Are you starting Hogwarts in the fall as well?"

"No, Professor, I won't be going until next year, but it's a pleasure to meet you as well."

"I picked out some basic books for you as well to help explain the wizarding world and some of the other things we talked about earlier," Septima added smiling at the two before her. It was nice to see Harry talking with someone his own age. "If you have all your books, perhaps Luna would like to join us for some ice cream at Fortescue's," Septima suggested thinking that the children would both enjoy the treat. "Is your mother or father nearby?" She enquired of Luna.

"My mother died when I was nine, but my father should be near the care of magical creatures section," Luna informed them in a solemn voice.

"I am sorry to hear that. My own mother passed away not long ago, and I miss her a lot," Septima stated softly.

"Thank you, Professor," Luna replied. "I miss my mother as well, but daddy does his best."

"I am sorry to hear that you lost your mother, too, Luna," Harry added unsure what else to say.

"It's alright, Harry. I'm sure I will see her again someday," Luna answered with absolute conviction.

"Please Luna, call me Septima, as we are not in school. Shall we go look for your father now?" Septima said in an attempt to lighten the subject.

"Of course, Septima," returned Luna and led the others towards the care of magical creatures section where she had last seen her father. As soon as they reached that area, Septima noticed a rather oddly dressed wizard in bright yellow robes and long blonde hair.

"Daddy, may I go with Professor Vector and Harry to Fortescue's?" The man looked up at the comment and blinked owlishly from behind large, thick purple framed glasses. The lenses seemed to magnify his pale blue eyes almost comically.

"What, dearest?" The man questioned before turning back to examining something near the bottom of the shelf. Septima stepped forward and held out her hand to introduce herself.

"Hello, sir, I am Septima Vector, the arithmancy professor at Hogwarts, and I brought young Harry here today to buy his school supplies. Your daughter, Luna, was kind enough to assist him in choosing his books, and we've invited her for some ice cream. You are welcome to join us."

"Ice cream, eh?" The man stated then looked from her to Luna and back again.

"Yes, sir," Septima replied wondering about the man's odd behavior.

"I don't know. I was on the look-out for some blibbering humdingers," the man stated matter of factly.

"I'm sorry if we scared them off, daddy," interjected Luna before turning towards Harry and Septima and explaining, "Daddy's planning an expose on blibbering humdingers for the next Quibbler." Suddenly several things made much more sense to Septima as she took in the man's odd dress and behavior.

"Ah, so you are Xenophilius Lovegood, editor of the Quibbler," Septima remarked finally placing the oddly dressed man.

"Yes, I am," he replied blinking again. "Did I not introduce myself?"

"Daddy, may I go get some ice cream with Harry?"

"Harry? Who is this Harry?" Xenophilius asked in confusion.

"I am, sir, it's a pleasure to meet you," Harry said stepping forward and holding out his hand as if to shake.

"No need to shake on it, my boy. Just what are your intentions towards my daughter?"

"Daddy!" Luna scolded her father while Harry could only blink in surprise. 'Intentions?'

"It's just ice cream, Mr. Lovegood, at Fortescue's and I will be chaperoning them," Septima stated easily.

"I suppose you can go. I'm almost done here, so if you can supervise Ms. Vector, I will meet you in say half an hour to collect Luna," he replied finally.

"I would be happy to supervise sir, thank you," Septima returned and then motioned for the two children to follow her to the counter to pay for their purchases. When they reached the door, Luna grasped Harry's hand and explained.

"Mommy always said to hold someone's hand in Diagon Alley so I don't get separated from them in the crowd."

"Okay," Harry replied unused to the contact but already beginning to get used to the girl's quirks. Septima smiled and felt better for the first time that day because for once Harry seemed to be acting much more like a child his age as she watched the two talk as they made their way to Fortescue's for ice cream.

Author's Note: I wanted to do something different with this, and it took on a life of its' own a bit as I wrote it because I had not originally intend to bring in the mystery in regards to Sirius or Luna, but once I started writing, it just seemed to work. Again, I am going for a sense of realism in the story based on what we know at the beginning of book one about the characters, and what we learned as the basic story behind Sirius Black and the Potters from canon. If I missed something then it's probably because it's been years since I read the early books, and in the interim, I have read a lot of fan fiction. I do not intend to bash any characters, but with Septima, I am introducing the voice of reason and a character who considers people's actions and wonders at why certain things happen much as many fan fiction authors do. A prime example being why would Molly Weasley go through Kings Cross station and loudly comment on muggles along with asking were the platform is when she has been sending children off to Hogwarts for better than ten years? Thank you to all my reviewers, I do respond occasionally to reviews, and I enjoy reading others comments on the work. Please excuse all grammatical and typing errors as I try to clean things up as I go, but I always seem to miss things. Enjoy the longer than usual chapter, and know that the next chapter is actually complete, with the rest of the story idea outlined in basic terms. Thanks for your support!

Disclaimer: Of course, I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. I am doing this purely for my own enjoyment, and posting it in the hopes that others enjoy it as well. No money is being made from this work of fan fiction.


	6. Chapter 6: Time for an Update

Chapter 6: Time for an Update

Wildwood

Minerva McGonagall stared down at the missive in her hand. It was a summons to Septima Vector's home. Minerva sighed after reading the short note a second time, and then burned it as directed. 'What could she have found?' Minerva wondered as she vanished the ashes from her desk. She had expected Septima to report back to her in person at the school or to just send a note that all went well that she could follow up on in more detail later. 'Something must have been wrong,' Minerva could not help but think. Resolved, she rose from her desk and began to walk purposefully from her office to the gates of Hogwarts so that she could apparate to the coordinates she had been given. She had to know.

She reappeared moments later in front of a small cottage with riotous flowers out front and found herself remembering Septima's mother, her dear friend Maureen MacDougal. Maureen had always loved flowers. Pushing back the memories, she made her way to the front door and knocked briskly.

"Minerva, it's wonderful to see you," Septima greeted her friend and colleague who had been much like an aunt to her during her youth. "Come in, please."

"Thank you, Septima," she returned the greeting. "I was a little surprised to receive your invitation."

"I thought it best to talk here," Septima returned ushering the older woman towards her favorite room near the back of the house. She did not add that she trusted her own home and wards to hold up against any attempts at eavesdropping. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, thank you. You have a lovely home," Minerva stated taking in her surroundings as Septima made tea in the nearby kitchen.

"Thank you, I enjoy it," Septima returned as she finished putting together the tea and carried it to the table in the sitting room. She had expected the older woman to arrive that evening, and been ready for it. She served up the tea as both women took a seat, and strengthened her resolve.

"I knew you would want an update sooner rather than later, and frankly, I feel a bit out of my depth," Septima began as she waited for her tea to cool slightly. Minerva frowned.

"I sincerely doubt that my dear, you are a bright young woman." Septima smiled at the other woman's words.

"I cannot share everything that I learned today with you because it is not my story to tell. I do have permission to share some things with you, and I will need your help and advice. But first, I also need you to swear that you will not reveal what is discussed here tonight with anyone other than myself or Harry Potter without first obtaining my permission."

"Oh my," Minerva could not prevent the soft exclamation from escaping. "Is Harry alright?"

"For now, he is safe. But I need more information in order to plan for how to keep him safe, and I need your word." Septima paused there, and Minerva withdrew her wand from her sleeve.

"I, Minerva McGonagall, do hereby swear on my magic not to reveal what is shared with me tonight to anyone except for Septima Vector and Harry Potter without first obtaining the permission of Septima Vector," a white flash sealed the oath, and Septima expressed her thanks.

"First, I really need more information," Septima began and Minerva nodded for her to continue. "Why was Harry left with his muggle relatives?"

"Albus said it was the safest place for him," Minerva stated simply.

"Did he state why that was the case? After all, his muggles relatives would have no real defense against wizards or witches."

"When I pushed he said that no one meaning Harry harm would be able to pass through the wards on his relatives' home because of the blood tie between Lily and Petunia."

"When was he placed there?"

"He was placed there on the night of November 1, though Albus had apparently made the decision to have him placed there just after it happened on the 31st. I know because he told that right after it happened. I then spent the day watching the Dursleys to observe what sort of people they were. I was not impressed. They were the worst sort of people. But Albus was determined that he would be safest there."

"When was Sirius Black arrested?"

"I'm not certain exactly, though I believe it was sometime on the 1st or 2nd," she replied with a frown. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I heard that he was Harry's godfather. Shouldn't Harry have gone directly to him?" Minerva frowned at the statement.

"I suppose, but he betrayed the Potters location to You Know Who. Little Harry would not have been safe with him."

"Why did the Headmaster place Harry with someone rather than allowing Wizarding Child Services to do so?"

"I do not know for certain. However, knowing Albus, he was probably concerned with the boy's safety, and did not trust the Ministry to do so. Those were difficult times, and it was hard to know who to trust. No one would have suspected Black to betray the Potters, but he did."

"Did you attend the trial?"

"No, I did not."

"Why did no one check on Harry over the years?"

"To my knowledge only Albus, Hagrid, and myself knew where the boy was placed. Albus always reassured me that he was fine. I began to notice several months ago that I had made notes of my intentions to visit Harry to see for myself, but was always prevented from doing so. That's why I asked you to do so. I can only guess that Albus has done something that causes me to forget or to do something else each time I start to visit Harry. It took me until a month or so ago, just to be able to request that someone else do it."

"Are you prepared to go against the Headmaster if necessary in terms of what is best for Harry?" Minerva paused at those words.

"Albus Dumbledore is not an easy opponent to set yourself against," she finally managed speaking carefully.

"I know, but for some reason, he has taken several steps to insure that Harry be placed with his relatives, and yet has not taken any steps to ensure that Harry would actually be cared for and safe there," Septima informed the older woman carefully.

"How bad is it?" Minerva asked after several long moments of silence.

"He will never recover fully," Septima stated thinking of the statements of Healer Stanhope. "He will be taking a battery of potions for some time, and requires regular check-ups to attempt to undo the worst of the physical damage. He's unnaturally quiet, soft spoken, and polite. He has asked surprisingly few questions, and has handled things amazingly well considering his age."

"Merlin," Minerva muttered. "I knew they were the worst sort of muggles. I knew, and yet, I allowed him to leave the boy there." Minerva looked down at her tea cup. She needed something stronger.

"I need your help, Minerva. I promised Harry that I would do my best to see that he never have to return there. I intend to do so. I also know that I am no match for Albus Dumbledore."

"Albus needs taken down a peg or two, and I would be more than happy to do so," Minerva practically snarled her brogue getting thicker as she spoke.

"I do not know that a direct challenge would work. The Potters' wills were sealed by the Chief Warlock, so no one knows who they wanted to have guardianship over Harry. However, that is a moot point as a blood test at Gringotts confirmed that Harry has three parents, James Potter, Lily Evans, and Sirius Black. The goblins also informed us that Sirius Black was not convicted of any crime," Septima revealed and watched as the older woman's eyes widened in surprise.

"So Black performed a blood adoption?"

"At least, but only Black likely knows for sure exactly what ritual was used, and who is to say he even remembers after this long in Azkaban. Whatever ritual he used, he is Harry's father and only living parent," Septima stated expressing her own concerns. Minerva could barely contain her shock. The two sat in silence for several moments before Minerva spoke again.

"Albus became the Chief Warlock back in 1975, so if your information is correct, he is the one who sealed the Potters' wills," she informed the younger woman before taking a final sip of her tea. "Do you have something a bit stronger than this?"

"I do," Septima replied and went to fetch a bottle of firewhiskey and fresh glasses. "So it would also fall to Dumbledore to have guaranteed that Sirius Black got a trial," she remarked before taking a long sip of the firewhiskey which burned its' way down her throat.

"Yes, at least in part. Obviously, the Minister could have insisted on a trial at the time as well, and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement would also have had some say in any trials," Minerva agreed and drained her own glass before pouring another.

"Why would he allow someone to be sent to Azkaban without a trial?"

"I don't know. I would never have thought that he would allow that. It certainly does not fit with the image of the man that I have known and worked with for the last forty years," Minerva remarked sipping her second drink more slowly. "I am not so surprised that Minister Bagnold or Barty Crouch would lock up those believed to be Death Eaters. It was a difficult time, and we were losing horribly. People were terrified."

"I do not know who to trust in this beyond you, Minerva, and I do not know what the best course of action is in this case. I do know that no child should be placed in the care of the Dursleys, and I will not go back on my word to Harry to see that he does not go back there."

"Perhaps Albus was unaware of the conditions at the Dursleys. He does always tend to see the good in people, even when others don't," Minerva remarked as she poured herself a third glass of firewhiskey. She wasn't typically one to drink so much so quickly, but the shocking revelations were taking their toll on her.

"Can we take that risk considering he obviously did not check on Harry during his time there? The boy is tiny, Minerva. He looks much younger than he is, until you see his eyes. His eyes reflect someone who is much older. It is disconcerting to say the least. Frankly, I am surprised that the muggles didn't notice and report suspected neglect," Septima stated carefully. "And what if they did, but the reports went nowhere?"

"We need to know more, and we need to keep Harry safe."

"Agreed."

"We will need help."

"Who else can we trust?"

"Amelia Bones would be a good witch to have on our side," Minerva remarked swirling the firewhiskey around in her glass as she thought on that.

"Can she be trusted with this?"

"I think so. Amelia has always been fiercely independent, though firm to the rule of law. She won't tolerate placing a child in an abusive home, and would easily prosecute his muggle relatives if it were reported to her. She will not like that someone was sent to Azkaban without a trial either, and would work to correct that oversight. Unfortunately, she may not be able to do anything about it without the support of the Ministry or Albus. We are not at war, so she does not have the same power that Crouch had at the height of the last war. As the Chief Warlock, Albus could demand a hearing for Black, and the Wizengamot would have to react. However, Amelia would either have to work through the Ministry to reopen the case, or gain the support of other Wizengamot members, and bring it to a vote as to whether to have a hearing or not," Minerva explained her frustration evident.

"Would she be able to get the necessary support?"

"I honestly don't know. Albus is very influential, and has a lot of support. If he did not support the measure, I am not sure how many others would do so. Then again, Sirius is a Black, one of the oldest and staunchly pureblooded families we have, and others would not like the precedent that one of them could be sent to Azkaban without a trial whether they were guilty or not. Few things will motivate like the fear that the same thing could happen to you."

"Amelia would likely need some others on her side with some political clout, like Tiberious Ogden or Augusta Longbottom, both are highly respected light sided family leaders."

"Should we approach them as well?"

"I know Augusta better than Tiberious, but do not claim to know either well enough to say. It would be good to have them on our side, and they are certainly capable of standing up to Albus if needed."

"So what we really need is to do some more research, and begin to feel out other possible allies to assist us in this just in case that becomes necessary," Septima stated just to be clear.

"Yes," Minerva agreed with the statement. "It would be far easier if Albus has just honestly made some mistakes and is willing to work with us to correct things."

"We are talking about some pretty large mistakes. I would not wish what I have learned of Harry's upbringing on anyone, and if Sirius Black is innocent then we have condemned an innocent man to a horrible fate. How hard would it have been to check on Harry or to insure that Black had a trial?" Minerva sighed as she considered the truth of the younger woman's statements.

"Minerva, could he have wanted Harry raised by the Dursleys and Sirius out of the way?" And with that question Septima gave voice to one of her greatest fears. Minerva wanted to protest the statement immediately, but after everything she had heard, she realized that she needed to think about it.

"I don't know. I would like to say that Albus would never do something like that, but I am not certain I believe that," Minerva paused for a moment, thinking, then added, "I do not doubt that Albus weighs his actions in terms of the greater good. If it meant sacrificing one life to save hundreds, I believe he would make the sacrifice. He would not want to, but in the end, he wants what is best for everyone."

"Not for the person who is sacrificed," Septima muttered in anger. "Who is he to decide?"

"People have been putting their faith in Albus Dumbledore for a long time. They trust him to always do what is right. I have trusted him to always do what is right," Minerva stated her hand tightening on her empty glass. She set it down sharply, eyes downcast as she considered her own actions. Silence reigned for several long moments before Septima spoke again.

"While we are researching and determining whether or not we can trust Dumbledore, where shall Harry stay?" Minerva looked up at her colleague in surprise.

"Are you able to take him in?" She enquired not having seriously considered the possibility that Harry would need to stay somewhere else.

"That could work in the short term, though I should warn you that I know nothing of raising a child, especially one with Harry's background. I also have a couple of other trips planned this summer, and although he might be able to go with me, that would not work if we wanted to maintain a low profile as to his whereabouts unless he were in disguise. Even then, I doubt he would enjoy attending some of the conference style events I will be at, and I would not wish to leave him unattended in a strange country."

"I would be happy to have him, but I generally remain at the castle most of the time, and Albus would surely discover if he were there," Minerva remarked. "I could perhaps take some time away to cover for you on one of your trips though if it's near the time that school will start, that may be impossible."

"Surely his parents had other family or friends, perhaps," Septima questioned wishing she knew more about the Potters.

"James Potter was good friends with Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, who Black is accused of killing, and Remus Lupin, who is a known werewolf. His parents died while he was still in school, and he had no siblings or close cousins. As for Lily, her parents also died in the last war, and the only other family I know of for her, is Petunia Dursley. Lily was a friendly girl, but her closest friends, Marlene McKinnon and Sarah Fawcett, both died in the last war. She was also good friends with Severus Snape for most of her school years, but I hardly think you will suggest asking him to take in the boy, as Severus Snape and James Potter hated each other, and Severus has never seemed particularly fond of children." Septima set down her empty glass in frustration.

"What about Sirius Black, who would he name as guardian to Harry if he were not around?"

"Remus Lupin comes to mind, but the Ministry would never allow it," Minerva pondered her answer carefully. "Sirius was not close to any of his family, except for perhaps his cousin, Andromeda. Andromeda Black was disowned by her parents for marrying a muggle born wizard, Ted Tonks. I would imagine that Andromeda is the only family Sirius still spoke with that survived the last war, as both were essentially cast out of the family. I cannot say for sure that the two still spoke, but I seem to recall that they were at least friendly towards each other."

Septima retrieved some parchment and ink and quickly noted the names of the individuals who may be able to provide Harry with additional information about his parents, and those who might serve as guardians until the mess with Sirius Black could be resolved.

"That's a relatively short list of names," she commented as there were only three names on her list, Remus Lupin, Andromeda Black Tonks, and Ted Tonks. She had deliberately left off Severus Snape's name as she would not wish him as a guardian on anyone, let alone an abused child.

"Andromeda and Ted have a daughter, Nymphadora Tonks, who is a Hufflepuff and will be entering her seventh year this year. I am afraid that I have not seen or spoken to Remus Lupin in several years."

"Are there any teachers other than yourself that would know more about James and Lily?"

"Filius, of course, he adored Lily, and she was working on a charms' mastery with him before they went into hiding. I had offered to train James in transfiguration, but he was adamant to join the auror core and fight the good fight. I have no doubt that had they survived, he would likely have gotten that mastery, as would Lily. Lily was also quite gifted at potions, and Horace Slughorn was fond of her as well. He retired just after the war, and was replaced by Severus once he obtained his mastery."

"I am certain that Harry would love to hear information like this about his parents. He was exhausted from today, but I think he would appreciate meeting you tomorrow and hearing some of these things," Septima suggested. "It would also give me an opportunity to perhaps do some research on some of the items we've discussed."

"I would love to see him," Minerva replied eagerly. "He was such an adorable baby."

"Excellent," why don't you come for tea tomorrow and plan to stay awhile."

"I want to, but I doubt that I could do tea. I could certainly join you for dinner tomorrow evening," she returned thinking of the work she had still to do.

"Then we will start with that. Thank you, Minerva," Septima said gratefully.

"No, my dear, thank you."

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the other characters, etc. This work is done for my own amusement, and no money is being made from it.

Author's Note: The long awaited chapter is here. This chapter has been mostly done since before I posted the last one, but I've been trying to stay at least a chapter or two ahead, so I was waiting to work on those. They are shaping up pretty well, so I want to get this one out there. I do not have a beta so the mistakes are all mine. Thanks for the great reviews – it helps to know the story has followers and that others are enjoying it. I appreciate any and all reviews and ideas including criticism as long as it is constructive. Thanks, and I hope you like it.


	7. Chapter 7: Day Two

Chapter 7: Day Two

Wildwood

Harry woke slowly. He was warm, and lying on something that felt incredibly soft and comfortable. He didn't hear the usual morning sounds of the Dursleys, and he certainly never remembered his old crib mattress as being this nice. He opened his eyes carefully scanning the area around him. He was in a bed, with a soft blue comforter and a couple of rather fluffy pillows. Suddenly the previous day came flooding back to him. 'I guess it wasn't a dream,' he thought as he stretched luxuriously.

He slid out of the bed regretfully missing the comfort already. He looked down at his new pajamas that he'd only worn the night before in wonder. Yesterday had been overwhelming in so many ways. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and wandered to his trunk to retrieve some of his new clothes. He really wasn't used to thinking of having so much, new clothes, a trunk, books, so many things had changed. With new clothes in hand he opened his door quietly peering into the hallway. Seeing no one he crossed the hall to the upstairs bathroom that Septima explained would be his while he stayed with her. It was similar to the downstairs bathroom with thick, fluffy towels and lots of little soaps and shampoos for guests to choose from in a basket on the counter. His new toothbrush and own toothpaste sat on the counter as well, along with a comb the two had picked out yesterday, and Harry smiled at seeing his stuff still sitting there this morning. The Dursleys would never have allowed him to leave things out on the counter.

After making use of the facilities including a hot shower that would have had his Aunt Petunia grumbling at him for his use of the hot water, he got dressed in jeans and a gray shirt. It felt odd still to have clothes that fit so well, and new underwear and socks that had never belonged to someone else first. He gave up on his hair as a lost cause and went back to his room to grab a book and do some reading. There was so much he needed to know, so much he wanted to know.

Septima had told him that he could go anywhere in the house, and get a snack from the refrigerator if he wanted but he wasn't so comfortable with the idea of straying too far from the room she had said would be his. He also wasn't really hungry again yet, as he had eaten more yesterday than he could remember ever having eaten. And after talking with Luna yesterday, he was excited to start in on some of his books. At Fortescue's she had told him about some of the magical creatures of the wizarding world, and Harry was amazed that many of the animals he had always thought were myths were actually real, like unicorns and dragons. And according to Luna, there were even more strange and unique creatures out there than those. He had also realized how far behind he truly was compared to someone like Luna who was raised in the wizarding world. Luna had tried to reassure him that she was an unusual case as she loved to read, and her mother had taught her many things that typically were not taught until students had started Hogwarts simply because her mother wanted her to have a strong grounding in the basic magics that did not rely on wands like potions, runes, arithmancy, herbology, and care of magical creatures. Harry was still worried about fitting in, and if he really was magical. Sure he had odd things that had happened to him, but it all seemed too good to be true.

He sorted through the books he and Luna had chosen, and then realized that he had not looked at the ones that Septima chose. A book on wizarding families caught his attention and he hurried to look up the Potter family. When he got to the correct page, he started to read.

He soon learned that the Potters were an old wizarding family whose exact origins predate written record. Henry Charlus Potter was considered the patriarch of the Potter family and legend told that he was a contemporary of Merlin. The books described the ancestral home of the Potters as Potter Manor and that it was believed to be in Wales, though the exact location was unknown. Apparently, the Potters excelled in areas such as warding and curse breaking, and were well known for their valor in combat. The crossed wand and sword on the Potter coat of arms reflected the mix of both magical and muggle fighting that the Potters had trained in as the family traditionally intermarried every few generations with muggleborn witches and wizards leaving the family with ties in both the magical and mundane world.

More recently, Charlus Edward Potter was the last Potter to take up the Lordship of House Potter, and died in a Death Eater Attack in 1977. His wife, Dorea Black Potter died of dragon pox that same year. His son, James Charlus Potter never claimed his lordship after his father's passing, enlisting as an auror after graduating from Hogwarts in 1978. He married a muggleborn witch named Lily Evans, and their son Harry James Potter was born on July 31, 1980.

Harry was fascinated. He'd never known anything about his parents, and now, here was a book with precious details that he had always wanted to know. And not just details on his parents, but on his father's family. According to the book, he had a home in Potter Manor somewhere in Wales, and he remembered vaguely the paperwork that he received from the goblins. Sharpclaw had specifically said that Harry's properties were listed at the bottom of the statement. How many properties did he own? Could he live in one of them? His mind whirled with all the ideas and he longed to dig out the paperwork from the goblins so he could check it.

"Harry?" Harry looked up at his name to see Septima standing in the doorway.

"It's time for breakfast," she informed him with a smile. "I'm sure the book will still be there when you are finished," she added with a laugh as if sensing his hesitance. He carefully noted the page before closing the book and following her downstairs.

As the two sat down to breakfast, Septima considered the conversation she had the evening before with Minerva. She had learned a lot, but she needed more information. She watched quietly as Harry took the prescribed potions as delivered by owl from Healer Stanhope before beginning to eat his French toast and fruit. She decided to wait to speak until Harry was nearly done as she did not want to spoil his appetite or discourage him from eating in any way.

"I spoke with Minerva McGonagall last night." Harry looked up at her waiting patiently for her to continue. "I learned that the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, placed you with your relatives and warded the property based on the shared blood of your mother and your aunt. He was also the Chief Warlock who sealed your parents' wills. I do not know if he knew how your relatives treated you." She paused to let that information sink in before continuing. "I also learned that Remus Lupin was a good friend of both James Potter and Sirius Black, and should be a good resource on additional information about both of them. Your mother's closest school friend who is still alive is Severus Snape, the potions master at Hogwarts. He's a very surly sort who may be willing to talk to you about her, but he and your father did not get along at all so he may choose to be obstinate. Minerva taught both your parents while they were at Hogwarts, and will be coming to dinner tonight to tell you more about them. She also recommended that you speak with Professor Filius Flitwick the Charms professor at Hogwarts for additional stories about your mother who was apparently studying for her charms mastery with him."

"Thank you," Harry managed around the lump in his throat. He carefully set down his fork just realizing that he had still been holding it this whole time. He closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. He was learning so much information, and was still stunned at how helpful Septima was being to him. No one had ever gone to so much effort on Harry's behalf before, certainly not the Dursleys.

"I promised I would help you find out more about your family, and I intend to do so. Minerva will be an excellent resource, and even has some memories of you as a baby," Septima added with a smile wanting to keep the mood light. She found herself wanting to see the young boy smile. "I am told you were an adorable baby."

Harry didn't quite know what to say, so he remained quiet. Septima found herself wishing the Lovegood child were here. The small blonde seemed to have a natural talent for getting Harry to actually converse. She would certainly encourage him to talk to the Lovegood girl again, but it also would not hurt to introduce him to someone who would be starting Hogwarts with him this fall. Minerva would surely have some ideas on that. She resolved to ask her that evening.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I made an appointment with the oculist for 10:00am if that's alright with you."

"Yes, thank you," Harry replied softly. "May I be excused?"

"Yes, you may. I'll collect you when it's time to leave." Septima frowned as he walked away unsure how to get the young man to open up a little. She tried to remind herself it would take time and lots of patience.

Harry sat quietly in his usual chair in the brightly colored family room reading an introductory book on the wizarding world and its' laws and customs. His new contacts made a world of difference in his ability to see, and he had also gotten a pair of glasses for times when he did not want to wear the contacts. He was still amazed that a whole world of magic existed alongside that of the world he knew. He had quickly devoured everything he could about the Potter family in the book on wizarding families that Septima had chosen for him. There was just so much he didn't know that when he stopped to think about it, he felt overwhelmed. As he reread the same sentence again he closed the book softly. He was nervous, and could no longer concentrate. Tonight he would be meeting Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. She had known his parents, and would be one of his teachers in the fall. He was worried that she would not like him. He also knew that this would be one of his best opportunities for asking questions, but asking questions had rarely led to a good experience for him.

Septima glanced surreptitiously at Harry as he sat quietly awaiting the arrival of their guest. His head was still bent towards his lap so she couldn't see the expression on his face, but he seemed nervous. Before she could reassure him there was a knock at the door. Harry stood automatically and set the book on the table by his chair.

"I will get it, Harry," she informed him and headed for the door.

"Hello, Minerva. I'm happy you could make it," she greeted as she ushered the older woman into the home.

"Thank you for inviting me," Minerva replied her brogue thicker than usual in her own nervousness. It would be the first time she had seen Harry since he'd been left on his relatives' doorstep.

"Minerva McGonagall, may I present, Harry Potter, and Harry, this is Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts," Septima made the introductions as the two women paused near the entrance of the room. Harry was still standing in front of his former chair.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Potter," Minerva greeted as she took in the small boy standing before her. His unruly black hair was pure James, but the piercing emerald green eyes were all Lily.

"Hello, Headmistress," Harry greeted remembering that one should be addressed with their most formal title at a first meeting.

"As we are not at school, please call me Minerva, Mr. Potter," she informed him primly.

"Thank you, Minerva. Please call me, Harry," he returned happy that he had read that part at least on wizarding customs. Septima had made the suggestion to him, so that he could practice with Minerva. There were a lot of things he would be expected to know as the heir to the Potter family. The pressure would only increase as others discovered that he was also the heir to the Black family. He planned on reading more about them later. He really wanted to know more about Sirius Black.

"Are you hungry, Minerva?" Septima asked as the group fell into silence.

"A little, yes, it has been a busy time lately with preparations for the new school year already starting," she informed her colleague.

"I certainly don't envy you having to work so much over the summer," Septima stated with a smile. "I thought we could just dine in here at the small table since it's just the three of us," she added and directed the others to the already set table. Harry waited until the others were seated before taking his own seat. The table was mostly silent as the three ate dinner, with only the occasional comment by Minerva or Septima. Harry answered any direct questions, politely, but did not venture any questions of his own. Instead he studiously did his best to be on his best behavior and followed the others lead in regards to which utensils to use when and in the use of his napkin. He had decided to bide his time until after dinner.

"You really are a wonderful blend of your parents in terms of looks," Minerva remarked as the three finished eating, "Though your behavior reminds me very much of your mother, Lily. She was a talented and brilliant woman. James rarely sat quietly, as he was always talking, laughing, or joking with his friends. I found a couple of pictures of them last night, and I brought them for you." With that she withdrew from her pocket a small envelope that she enlarged and held out for Harry to take. Harry's hand shook as he tentatively reached for the offered gift.

"May I look at them now?"

"Of course," Septima replied quickly. Harry carefully wiped his fingers on his napkin, and then pulled the pictures from the envelope. In the first, a young man with messy black hair stood next to a pretty young woman with long red hair. They were both smiling and brushing against each other almost shyly until the boy would take the girl's hand and pull her closer to him.

"They're moving," Harry exclaimed in surprise.

"Ah, yes, wizarding photographs do that. The first was taken during their seventh year of school around the time they first got together. They started dating that year, although your father had been asking your mother out since their first year if I recall correctly. James was convinced they would be together eventually, and he was right."

Harry stared down at the photo drinking in the sight of his parents. It was the first picture of them he had ever seen. He had his mother's eyes and nose, but his father's hair and need for glasses.

"The second photograph is from their wedding," Minerva stated and Harry looked back up at the older woman briefly. "It was a beautiful ceremony at Potter Manor. Sirius Black was James's best man, and is beside him in the picture. Marlene McKinnon was your mother's maid of honor, and she's standing beside your mother. Septima told me that you were curious about Sirius as well."

Harry moved on to the second photo which included all of his parents. It was odd thinking of it that way. It had barely sunk in that he had a parent who was alive that he did not remember.

"James and Sirius wore traditional robes, but Lily wore a muggle style wedding dress. Sirius and James were close, like brothers from their first year on, and frankly, you seldom saw one without the other. Sirius was an obvious choice as best man. Marlene and Lily were friends, but not as close until sixth year or so. From first year on, Lily spent most of her time outside of classes with Severus Snape. They lived near each other, and met before Hogwarts. Marlene died during the last war, but Severus teaches potions at Hogwarts." As Minerva talked, Harry carefully examined the wedding photo before him.

"They look happy," he found himself saying as he took in the smiling people in the photo. James and Lily were obviously in love, and Sirius Black also wore a large smile and was clapping James Potter on the back as if in congratulations. Lily's eyes sparkled, and Harry thought he had never seen anyone so beautiful.

"They were happy. It was a wonderful day, and I was pleased to be invited. Although honestly, I always think they seem happiest in the next photo." Curious, Harry finally looked at the third and last photo in the stack. It showed James and Lily again, large smiles on their faces with Lily holding a dark haired baby wrapped in a familiar looking blue blanket. As he watched Lily leaned in and kissed the baby's forehead, just before James ran a hand lovingly along the baby's head.

"Lily sent me that when you were only a few months' old. They were so happy to have you. Lily always said you were the best thing that ever happened to her. And, James, I had never seen him so happy and proud and I knew him his entire life. They loved you very much." Harry felt a lump in his throat. His parents loved him. Not only did Minerva say so, but it was obvious from the photo that the young couple adored the baby. He wished desperately that he remembered them. There were several long moments of silence as the adults watched the dark haired child memorize the picture before him.

"What about Sirius Black?" The voice was soft, but the longing to know was overwhelming. Minerva took a deep breath, and then a drink of her pumpkin juice. These were difficult memories surrounded by difficult times, but she agreed with Septima that it was possible that Sirius Black was innocent. She thought back to those happy times before it all fell apart.

"Sirius was ecstatic. He often stayed with your parents. Lily insisted that he was intent on spoiling you rotten as he always seemed to be holding you or buying you toys. It was difficult to comprehend the idea that he might betray your family considering how close he was to James, and how he was with you."

"If that was the case, why did everyone believe that he betrayed them?" It was Septima who voiced the question though Harry was curious as well. He looked up from the picture to Minerva to hear her answer.

"Everyone felt that of course James would choose Sirius as his secret keeper since the two were so close. And Sirius's family background worked against him in terms of people believing he could do something so evil. The Blacks have notoriously been a rather dark family, and most of the Blacks joined You-Know-Who's side in the war, including Sirius's brother. Sirius had always been a sort of black sheep of his family, not quite fitting in, but he had been raised to be the Black heir. Finally, we knew there was a traitor on our side revealing information to You-Know-Who, and no one quite knew who it was. You could never be certain who you could trust."

"I'd like to meet him."

"I am looking into how we can get him a trial," Septima informed Harry thinking about her previous conversation with Minerva. "I sent an owl out today requesting a meeting with Madam Bones who is head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"He will not be the same person now as he was," Minerva added concerned about how Sirius would be after nearly ten years in Azkaban. If he was innocent, it was a truly horrific thought that he had been subjected to the dementors.

"If he is innocent, then he doesn't deserve to be there, even if he would not be able to care for himself or others," that statement coming from Harry surprised Minerva.

"Well said," Septima stated pleased to see Harry more involved in the conversation. She shared Minerva's concerns about Sirius Black's mental health, but also understood Harry's need to know. Frankly, she wanted to know if he was guilty or innocent. "Why don't we move to the more comfortable chairs near the fire," she suggested hoping the change in scenery would also help to change the topic of discussion.

"Excellent suggestion," Minerva seconded and rose to her feet. "You have such a beautiful home. I really love this room."

"Thank you." Harry followed the women slowly retaking his usual seat, pictures in hand. Part of him wanted to go to his room so he could study them more intensely, but another part of him had more questions, and he could not let this opportunity pass. Septima interrupted his thoughts not long after the three were seated near the fireplace.

"As you both know, I have agreed to assist Harry in finding a safe and suitable place to live, to learn more about his family, and to prepare him for Hogwarts. Minerva, it was you who got me involved because you wanted those same things for him. The Dursleys are out, no matter what protections there may be on the home. I also think it should be Harry's decision once he has been presented with the options available to him. So what do each of you see as the best way to accomplish those goals?"

"I noticed that there are some Potter and Black family properties. Would I be able to live in one of them?"

"That would be a possibility if you had a guardian to live there with you," Minerva stated contemplating the possibility.

"Is a guardian an absolute requirement?" Harry knew the question would be controversial, and he planned on researching it, but he wanted to know their thoughts and take on the issue. He really didn't want to trade one bad situation for another.

"Children need guardians to take care of them, and provide for them, Harry," Minerva stated emphatically.

"I have been taking care of myself for years. I know how to cook and clean, and I have both property and the money to support myself. Plus, won't I be at school for most of the year?"

"Those are very good points, Minerva. I am not sure there is a law against it, although I am certain you would likely have to prove your ability to care for yourself. Even then, it would leave you open to potential dangers as both a ten year old and an untrained wizard. We could look into it, and what could be done to make it safer for you to do so." Septima was careful to point out some of the potential pros and cons of allowing Harry to live on his own. She didn't begrudge him thinking about it considering his experience with the Dursleys. Minerva sighed and seriously considered the idea. She had originally dismissed it out of hand, but Harry was not your typical ten year old child.

"You will be at Hogwarts approximately ten months out of the year, so we would only be talking about a little over two months out of each year."

"Minerva, do you know who is listed as Harry's magical guardian?"

"I did check on that earlier today, and apparently, Albus appointed himself as Harry's magical guardian at the Ministry. Hogwarts official records list Sirius Black as Harry's parent or guardian. Obviously, Sirius has been unable to contest Albus's actions, so it is possible that if Albus disapproved of your living situation, he would interfere and place you either with the Dursleys again or with another family of his choosing. It is also possible that Sirius and your parents had a list of approved guardians to care for you if they were unable to do so. In order to truly have it be your decision, you would have to become an emancipated minor. I am not certain of the actual requirements of that, but having a home and money to support yourself would help you in that respect. There may be minimum age requirements or educational standards that you would have to meet."

"So obviously we need to do more research on the possibility of emancipation, and the possible guardians that your parents or Sirius would have appointed. Minerva mentioned a few people like Remus Lupin, and I think it would be good for you to get to know them a little better," Septima informed Harry. "And with Healer Stanhope's report, we have something to assist us in insuring that you do not have to go back to the Dursleys at least."

"When do I have to make a decision?"

"I would imagine a decision could wait until the spring at least," Septima said with a reassuring smile. "We need time to investigate some things, and we have time now to start talking to people, and start the process of getting a trial for Sirius Black. Plus, Minerva and I discussed how you could stay with one of us for now while we gather more information." Harry was surprised at their generosity.

"Thank you, both," he said sincerely.

"You are most welcome," Septima assured him.

"Frankly, I wish I had protested more when Albus insisted on leaving you with the Dursleys. I know that there were any number of good people who would have taken you in, but Albus insisted that he knew best. He's not a bad person, but getting him to listen sometimes can be difficult," Minerva explained with a sigh. "And although I would like to see the Dursleys be investigated and charged for their behavior, I realize that it would draw a lot of attention to Harry's current living situation and Albus would get involved for better or for worse." Minerva pointed out to the others careful in her wording.

"I would rather wait on that," Harry stated firmly. "I would like to focus on learning as much as I can for now."

"Excellent goal," Minerva beamed at that remark. She was always happy to hear of students taking their studies seriously.

"I would like to see Harry make some friends as well, and I was wondering if you had any suggestions for other students who would be starting Hogwarts this fall. Unfortunately, Luna has another year to wait."

"Luna?"

"Luna Lovegood, I thought I told you that Harry met her yesterday in Diagon Alley. Her father was certainly a bit strange, but Luna and Harry got along well."

"Ah, yes, Xenophilius has always been a bit odd, a Ravenclaw if I recall correctly. Since his wife passed, he's gotten worse I hear, and the Quibbler has taken a turn for the truly bizarre," Minerva remarked thinking about what she knew of the editor of the Quibbler.

"Is September 1, a firm cut off in terms of attending Hogwarts?" Harry wanted to know.

Minerva paused for a moment to consider that.

"Generally, yes, it is a firm tenant that one must turn eleven before September 1 in order to attend Hogwarts. I do recall that a parent has argued exceptional circumstances in order to get a student admitted slightly early if the child's birthday falls in September or October. The student would also need special permission to obtain a wand early, and would have to be able to keep up with all theoretical and practical class work. Most parents would rather keep their child home a little longer rather than enrolling them early."

"How does one go about arguing exceptional circumstances?"

"Septima, you may mention that information to Xenophilius, and inform him to contact me if he and Luna are interested in trying to enroll her early. Is Luna born in the fall at least?"

"She said her birthday was in November," Harry volunteered quickly. "She's really smart though, and knows a lot about Hogwarts and our classes already."

"I will let him know, and they can decide whether or not he and Luna are interested in doing so," Septima stated, then added, "Do you have any other suggestions for children who are already starting Hogwarts this fall that Harry could meet ahead of time?"

"I was planning on speaking to Augusta Longbottom anyway. I will ask her about the possibility of young Neville and Harry meeting early. I know that he will be starting Hogwarts in the fall. Amelia Bones's niece Susan, will also be starting this fall, so you may want to talk to her about Susan and Harry meeting as well."

"I will, thank you," Septima replied, "So do we have a tentative plan?"

"I should think so," this came from Minerva as she contemplated what the three had discussed. Harry nodded then changed the conversation.

"What were my parents' favorite classes?" And with that prompt, Minerva began telling him more about his parents and their time at Hogwarts.

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and support. It has helped a lot, and is always good to know that people like what I am doing here. I also like suggestions for future things or what you are looking forward to even though I have a general sense of where things are going. Remember, I am going for a more realistic view, not an opportunity to bash everyone. Everyone is walking a fine line right now because they just don't know each other that well or the others stance on things – including Dumbledore. I have been working on this chapter for awhile and I am still not completely happy with it. However, I want to post a chapter before the month is over, so here it is. I already have some work done on the next chapters, so hopefully the next update won't take so long and will introduce some more characters. I hope you continue to like it, and to post reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and this work is done purely for my own enjoyment.


	8. Chapter 8: Rooks and Crooks

Chapter 8: Rooks and Crooks

The Rookery

Harry scooped up some floo powder and tentatively threw it into the fireplace. He walked forward into the green flames amazed that they did not burn him before stating clearly, "The Rookery." Harry closed his eyes hoping to forego the dizziness as he sped through the floo system only to fall out of the Lovegood's fireplace.

"Harry," Luna squealed in an excited voice hurrying forward and helping Harry up off the floor. "Are you alright?" Harry nodded as he attempted to dust off some of the soot on his face and clothes. He watched enviously as Septima stepped from the fireplace easily, and unlike him, not covered in soot.

"Hello, Septima, may Harry and I go outside?"

"In a moment, where is your father?"

"He was in his study," the small girl replied. "I'll show you." And with that she latched on to Harry's hand and proceeded to lead the others to her father. Septima smiled at the enthusiasm of the small blonde and honestly thought that the visit would be good for Harry. Minerva had assured her that Xenophilius was considered odd but harmless. His wife Selene had been a well respected spell crafter who died tragically when one of her spells went wrong. Xenophilius was owner and editor of the Quibbler a magazine that focused mostly on bizarre animals and different takes on basic news. It was often said that few people took the Quibbler seriously and for good reason. Septima had looked through a couple of the magazines, and was not impressed. However, one of the few sparks of life she had seen from Harry was when he received a letter from Luna. Septima figured she could put up with a lot to see Harry acting like a child, talking and laughing with a friend.

"Daddy!" Luna called as the three paused at an open door. Septima took in the clutter in the room before her. Books, magazines, and rolls of parchment were stacked in piles all over the room. The room was also crowded with odd gadgets and Septima wondered how the man ever accomplished anything at the desk which she could only see glimpses of between the mass of different items that seemed to bury it towards the back of the room.

Xenophilius Lovegood looked up at them through orange lenses framed by bright blue glasses. What looked like a metal pot served as a hat and he was wearing some sort of metal mesh vest over a glaring orange shirt. Septima hated to think what else he might be wearing that she couldn't see because of the desk. She bit her lip slightly to avoid laughing at the odd picture that he made.

"Oh, our guests are here," he exclaimed happily. "Welcome, welcome," he added. "Did you offer them some tea, popkin?"

"Not yet, daddy," Luna replied easily, and then turning to her guests enquired, "Would you like some tea?"

"That sounds lovely," Septima said thinking it would give them an opportunity to talk some before the children went outside to play. She also wanted to scope out the nearby area to make sure it was safe. It was hard to judge what sort of parent Xenophilius was, and Luna seemed both childlike yet responsible.

"Excellent, let's try the dirigible plum and rhubarb tea," Xenophilius stated with an excited clap of his hands as he came from behind the desk and Septima bit her lip again as she got her first glimpse of his bright purple and yellow checked pants. His feet were encased in bright pink furry slippers. "Oh, you are in for a treat," he informed them as he ushered them towards a small kitchen painted a bright green.

Everyone but Xenophilius sat at a small bright yellow table. Each chair was a different bright color, and Septima found herself seated in a purple one.

"Would you like some biscuits or sandwiches as well?" Luna asked them playing hostess.

"We actually just had lunch not long ago," Septima informed her with a smile. She liked the small blonde child who had already engaged Harry in several quiet discussions as they made their way through the home to the kitchen, and while they waited for the tea. Harry himself was actually smiling and animatedly returning her conversation, and she found herself hoping that the Lovegoods would decide to send Luna to Hogwarts in the fall.

"Well, then biscuits it is," Xenophilius stated as he came their way with a large red tea pot and a motley collection of cups and saucers in bright colors, a large plate of biscuits floated behind him. "Harry, you must have the yellow cup since you are in the blue chair, and Septima the green," Xenophilius ordered jovially as he handed out the cups and began to pour the tea. "Been awhile since we've had guests, but it's good to have you. Now, what are your plans today, Luna?" He questioned before taking his own seat at the table.

"I wanted to show Harry around, and find out what he likes to do," Luna replied promptly apparently quite used to her father asking that type of question.

"Excellent, excellent," Xenophilius said nodding his head. "And you, Harry?"

"I'm very curious to see another wizarding household, and Luna tells me your garden has lots of unusual animals."

"Yes, yes it does. Why I often get material for my articles from our garden. And this dirigible plum and rhubarb tea comes from plants in our garden," he stated pleased with the answer.

"Ms. Vector, what are your plans?" Septima pondered that for a moment.

"I wanted Harry to get to spend more time with Luna since the two had such a good time in Diagon Alley," she stated keeping her response simple. "And, please call me Septima. What are your plans for the day, Mr. Lovegood?"

"Oh, it's Xeno, Septima. I cannot have you being all formal if I am not," he replied with a smile. "I have been working on another article, and getting everything ready for the next publication of the Quibbler. Alas, for now, I intend to enjoy my tea break and get to know my guests a bit more."

"Ever the journalist," Septima remarked though with a smile.

"Daddy stays pretty busy being an editor and writing articles," Luna offered with her own smile before taking a bit of a biscuit. "Sometimes he lets me write things or help with the rune puzzles."

"That's impressive," Septima replied thinking that already having a by line at ten, even in a magazine that was considered more than a bit odd was still an excellent accomplishment. "Do you plan on taking runes and arithmancy in the future?"

"Oh, yes, and care of magical creatures, of course," Luna stated. "I was intrigued by muggle studies as well, but father said it was hopelessly out of date when he attended and that I might learn more from befriending a muggleborn student or living in the muggle world for awhile. Harry has already explained a few things to me."

"I have heard that it is a bit behind the times, but do not know for sure. I attended Durmstrang for my schooling, so I cannot speak for the Hogwarts muggle studies class. I do know that we are getting a new muggle studies teacher this year so perhaps things will have changed by the time you reach your third year. I enjoy traveling, and that made learning more about muggles necessary to fit in better."

"Do you know I have attempted the same, but I still always seem to attract a lot of attention," Xenophilius remarked and Septima almost snorted. She had no doubt that his brightly colored and outrageous outfits would have him standing out no matter where he went.

"We went to France last year in search of some blibbering humdingers daddy heard about there," Luna revealed eyes impossibly wide. "It was such fun, and we visited Beauxbatons, which was really interesting. My mum went there, but I decided that I want to go to Hogwarts. It was a tough choice."

"I am sure you will be successful wherever you go," Septima stated sincerely.

"As will Harry, no doubt," Xeno offered and Septima found herself appreciative of the man's boost to Harry's confidence as the young man smiled at the remark. She noticed he had not really said much to the group of adults even though he seemed fine talking to Luna one on one. "Why don't you show Harry around a little popkin, while Septima and I finish our tea. Take some biscuits with you if you like," he added with a smile of his own. "After all, you may get hungry while exploring."

"Thanks, daddy," Luna replied quickly wrapping a few biscuits in a napkin and placing them in her pocket. "Are you ready, Harry?" Harry looked to Septima for permission and at her nod, finished his tea and stood.

"Grab some biscuits, my boy, help yourself," Xeno encouraged as he noticed Harry about to leave without taking any. Surprised, Harry grabbed a couple of biscuits as well and wrapped them in a napkin as he had seen Luna do.

"Have fun, and be safe," Septima stated just before the two left the room.

Harry marveled at the round walls and odd items located throughout the Lovegood home. His aunt and uncle would have fits at the towering stacks of books, moving pictures, and general clutter of the small home. Harry found it cozy, and reflective of both Luna and Mr. Lovegood with its' bright colors and lived in atmosphere. It was obvious the two loved books, and magical creatures as most of the paintings were of animals.

"And this is my room." Harry was dragged from his thoughts as the two reached the top of the last stairs and he stared around him at Luna's room. Once again, the room was round, and the ceiling reflected the sky outside. A large bed sat against one wall, and held several brightly colored pillows. A large wardrobe was on the opposite wall, and an easel stood near one of the windows. A bookcase filled with books, pictures, and different trinkets sat near a small desk and chair. Several large windows offered views of the surrounding countryside, and Harry marveled at all the greenery and trees. As he looked out the various windows he could see a town off in the distance, and a few other houses dotted among the countryside. Harry loved it.

"Brilliant," he finally stated when he noticed Luna looking at him for his response. She smiled brightly.

"Thanks, the ceiling is one of my favorite parts since it changes to reflect the sky outside. It's the same kind of charm that's on the ceiling in the Great Hall at Hogwarts."

"It's beautiful," Harry breathed still marveling at the ceiling. It almost felt like they were outside.

"Are you ready to go outside now or would you rather play a game inside?"

"What would you prefer," Harry replied not wanting to upset his new friend.

"There are some things outside that I would like to show you, so why don't we go there first, then you can choose," Luna returned considering their options.

"Okay," and with that the two were off heading back down the stairs and out into the Lovegood's garden.

Ministry of Magic – Department of Magical Law Enforcement

Septima entered the Ministry of Magic via floo from the Leaky Cauldron. She made her way easily through the wand check, and then to the appropriate level for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. A young woman with dark brown hair sat at a desk just within the offices to the right, while a series of cubicle like offices stretched out to the left.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you," the young woman greeted.

"Good afternoon, I am Septima Vector, and I have an appointment with Director Bones."

"Please have a seat while I see if she is ready for you, Miss Vector."

"Thank you," Septima returned and took a seat in one of the chairs along the wall. It was plain, wood, and very uncomfortable.

"Director Bones will see you now," the other woman remarked from the doorway through which she'd previously gone only a moment ago. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No, thank you," Septima replied as she passed the woman and entered Amelia Bones' office.

"Good afternoon, Director Bones," Septima greeted the older woman who stood behind a large dark wood desk.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Vector," the Director of Magical Law Enforcement returned. "Please have a seat."

"Thank you Director, I appreciate your seeing me on such short notice."

"I don't have a lot of time, but you made it sound important," Amelia replied examining the woman seated across from her. She did not recall ever having met Septima Vector, but knew the woman worked at Hogwarts.

"What I would like to discuss with you Director, is very sensitive, and I would hope that this meeting remain private and the information shared between us, until such time as we both agree action needs to be taken."

"Ms. Vector, it is you, who came to me. I do not mind running an additional scan of my office to insure that no one is listening in to the matter, but why come to me if you don't want to take action?"

"I do want to take action, but I want to insure that we are as certain as possible to reach a better situation than what currently exists," Septima explained knowing that she was being deliberately obtuse, but unsure how else to phrase things when she didn't know all of the factors.

"I will run the scan," Amelia stated and withdrew her wand slowly and carefully. Moments later both were satisfied that the conversation would remain private.

"A few days ago, I was tasked with delivering a Hogwarts letter to an incoming student. His aunt's obvious hatred of magic, general living situation, and small size set off red flags for me, and I temporarily removed him from the home. He agreed to a health check with someone from St. Mungos, and the healer confirmed a history of malnutrition and some physical abuse," explained Septima.

"The healer has probably already reported the incidence," Amelia remarked when Septima paused.

"I requested that she not. The child has remained with me mostly, but I have no legal authority to keep him."

"Does he have other family?"

"According to a blood test at Gringotts, he has a father who is alive."

"Then why is he not with his father?"

"Because his father is in Azkaban, and the goblins say he was sent there without a trial." Septima watched as the other witches eyes widened in surprise.

"That can certainly be verified through our records. Why is he there then?"

"Because it is believed that he betrayed the Potters, and killed Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles." The statement hung in the air for some time. Finally, Amelia broke the silence.

"Are you joking, Ms. Vector?"

"No, I am not. Mr. Potter's blood test for Gringotts revealed that both James Potter and Sirius Black are considered his father. Only Sirius Black would likely know what ritual was used, but regardless, it also calls into question whether or not Sirius Black could have even betrayed the Potters if he was also Harry Potter's father."

"Ms. Vector, what exactly is it that you would like me to do?"

"I promised Mr. Potter that I would assist him in learning about his family, and finding a new guardian. I was not expecting to be told that Sirius Black was his father, who was imprisoned in Azkaban without a trial. Obviously, I am not in a position to arrange a trial for Mr. Black. I also cannot, in good conscience, request that an eleven year old child be allowed to visit Azkaban to talk with Mr. Black. I am here today to see if you are able to help me," Septima paused there for a moment before continuing, "I also think that something should be done about the way Mr. Potter's relatives have treated him. However, I don't want to create a situation where he will be forced to live with someone who is worse, or who would turn him over to any overzealous Death Eaters."

Septima watched the older woman's face carefully as she waited for her response. This meeting was very important, and a first step to see if anyone else was willing to help her in fulfilling her promises to Harry. They needed someone in the Ministry on their side if they had any hope of talking with Sirius Black let alone getting a trial for him if he was in fact innocent of his crimes.

"It will not be difficult to review the files for any records of his trial. I do not mind investigating the matter, and if Mr. Black is needed to be brought to the Ministry holding cells to be questioned under veritaserum then I am willing to allow Mr. Potter to observe the questioning from another room. However, no one is going to be supportive of a trial for Sirius Black, at least initially. I would recommend you find Mr. Black an attorney well versed in the law and used to dealing with the Ministry, preferably someone with connections as well."

"Thank you, Director, you have been most helpful," Septima managed pleased with the outcome of her meeting.

"Yes, well, I remember both Sirius Black and James Potter, the two were like brothers. It was incredibly difficult to believe that one could have betrayed the other. As for young Mr. Potter, please give him my regards," Amelia stated her mind already thinking ahead to what she needed to do next and the best way to accomplish her new goals.

"I appreciate your advice, and will give your regards to Mr. Potter," Septima reassured her as she rose from her seat. As she left the Department of Magical Law Enforcement she felt better about their chances of at least finding out if Sirius Black had betrayed the Potters and killed those people. 'I hope Minerva's meeting with Lady Longbottom goes as well,' she thought before apparating to retrieve Harry from the Lovegoods.

**Disclaimer:** Of course, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, etc. If I did, I probably would not be posting a story on a fanfiction website, but rather enjoying my millions.

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry for not getting this out before the end of June as I had intended. Only half of it was done at that time, and I didn't want to end it there. I've actually been working on a couple of stories, but want to get more done on them before starting to post. I've got the next few chapters planned out through the end of this part of the story, but the writing is going slow at the moment. For now, I am trying for a chapter a month, and if I get more accomplished, I will upload them faster. Reviews are always helpful and encourage me to get the next chapter done and posted. THANK YOU so much to everyone who has reviewed this story, and to those of you who have chosen to set it as a favorite or to follow it, I am deeply honored that you like it enough to do so. Please remember that I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine and not intentional. Also, I do not intend to bash anyone in this story. I want to portray the characters as I see them, and some will be called on for their mistakes and actions. I hope you enjoy the newest chapter.


End file.
